Crimson Love
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Uma tirana se ergue e ameaça a paz... apenas os pilotos lendários serão capazes de despertar os MDs Elementais e salvar os Reinos Coloniais
1. Capítulo I

_**Título**_: Crimson Love_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, aventura_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma tirana se ergue e ameaça a paz... apenas os pilotos lendários serão capazes de despertar os MDs elementais e salvar os Reinos Coloniais._**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Não há algo mais fácil que mudar a opinião de alguém  
Entretanto ninguém pode impedir o amor...  
...de se tornar cada vez mais profundo...  
Se a fascinação é uma alegria...  
... seria a ruína outro fascínio?"**_

**Crimson Love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO I**

Heero acordou com a estranha sensação de que algo estava errado. Podia sentir no sangue.

Apesar do silêncio que reinava em seu quarto, o instinto apurado lhe ordenava que levantasse da cama e tentasse descobrir o que lhe incomodava tanto.

Sem perder mais tempo ergueu-se, jogando as cobertas longe, e dirigiu-se até a janela, escancarando-a. Foi então que seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida: o reino estava em chamas.

- O que...!

Imediatamente voltou-se e correu até a porta. Era um rapaz de ações rápidas, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Mal tocou na maçaneta e ouviu o grande sino do templo badalando, avisando todos os moradores sobre o ataque eminente.

Quando saiu no corredor, vários soldados passaram por ele, correndo em direção a entrada do castelo, mas pelo jeito estavam desorientados para realizar um contra ataque que fosse eficiente.

- Capitão! O que está acontecendo? Quem são os invasores?

O homem alto parou de correr, ao se ver sendo interrogado por Heero. Aproximou-se dele e reverenciou todo cheio de cerimônias.

- Alteza, não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle.

- Não parece, capitão.

- Os invasores estão se retirando. Por que não fica em seu quarto e...

Mas Heero interrompeu a sugestão. Cortou o capitão da guarda com um gesto de mão.

- Onde está o Doutor J?

- Foi até a sala dos MD. A preocupação dele é com o seu cockpit, príncipe Heero.

- Meu cockpit? Porque? - o jovem príncipe franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender - Poderia ser... não!

Virou as costas e afastou-se em direção a sala real dos MD. Eram onde guardavam as principais armas de defesa do castelo, e onde estava o cockpit do príncipe herdeiro, Heero Yui.

- Poderia Relena ser tão ousada?

O jovem de cabelos negros não queria acreditar no pensamento que dominava sua mente, mas era impossível ignorá-lo.

- Aí está!

Assim que visualizou a porta entreaberta, Heero estremeceu e avançou mais devagar.

- Doutor J...

O velho sacerdote estava parado no meio da grande sala, em frente a uma redoma de vidro, vazia...

- Príncipe Heero... veja isso. Seu cockpit desapareceu...

Os olhos de profundo azul cobalto fixaram-se sobre a proteção de vidro. A mesma permanecia sem absolutamente nada dentro.

- Eles incendiaram o reino como forma de distração...? E aproveitaram para infiltrar um espião e nos roubar? - a voz fria ocultava toda a ira que lhe dominava, por ter sido passado para trás.

- Isso é obra de Relena. Ela provavelmente enviou algum de seus espiões para nos roubar o cockpit. Teremos que recuperá-lo a qualquer custo.

- Eu sei. Irei atrás do culpado agora mesmo! Eles não ficarão com meu MD! Isso eu garanto.

- De jeito nenhum! - o velho foi categórico em sua negação. - Você é nossa única esperança, se sair do castelo correrá riscos incalculáveis. O rei nunca permitirá.

- Tsc.

- Entendo sua preocupação. Seu MD ainda não foi acordado, nunca foi usado, e Relena acredita que qualquer pessoa poderá despertá-lo. Mas nós sabemos que apenas os escolhidos podem fazer esse milagre.

- Doutor, ainda não descobrimos a maneira de fazer o cockpit funcionar. Se Relena conseguir, qualquer pessoa poderá manipulá-lo, e então... nunca mais teremos o MD outra vez.

- Príncipe... - o sacerdote suspirou profundamente- Deixe que nós adultos cuidamos disso. Volte para seu quarto e confie em nós.

Aborrecido, o jovem deu meia volta e regressou ao quarto. Podia sentir a movimentação e o corre-corre que tomava conta de todos no castelo. Relena Peacecraft fora realmente ousada, mandando alguém invadir o Reino Colonial 01 e roubar o cockpit que controlava um dos mais poderosos MD que já existiu.

Angustiado, socou a parede do quarto.

- Não posso ficar parado!

Os olhos azuis pousaram sobre a cidade em chamas. Nunca saíra do palácio, em todos aqueles 15 anos de vida. Fora treinado como nobre, mas também como soldado. Tinha toda a teoria que se necessitava, porém ainda não a colocara em prática.

Estreitou os olhos, decidindo-se de uma vez.

Não ia deixar que Relena usasse o seu cockpit de maneira egoísta e fútil. Aquela mulher queria apenas sub-julgar todos os Reinos Coloniais e ficar com o poder nas mãos, em nome de uma falsa paz.

Com seu MD seria possível!

- Nunca. Não vou esperar sentado que o Doutor J resolva isso.

Apressadamente trocou de roupa, colocando uma blusa escura de frio e uma calça também escura. Pegou um chapéu e depositou sobre os fios curtos, tentando ocultar o rosto.

Depois jogou algumas peças de roupa em uma sacola, assim como algumas moedas. Pegou sua espada e a prendeu na cintura.

Cheio de precauções saiu do aposento e começou a se afastar. Logo se misturou aos diversos soldados que corriam desordenadamente em várias direções. Seguiu os que se encaminhavam para fora do palácio.

Com incrível facilidade ganhou as ruas da cidade. Estava fora do castelo!

A tristeza o dominou, ao ver seu povo desesperado, tentando apagar o incêndio e salvar seus bens e suas vidas, diante do ataque covarde que servira apenas de distração, mas que revelava a natureza traiçoeira de Relena, a princesa do Reino de Sank.

Heero jurou que daria o troco por aquele golpe traidor.

Agora teria que usar todo o conhecimento adquirido e sobreviver sozinho no mundo hostil. E o mais importante de tudo: recuperar o cockpit que guardava o seu MD, o lendário Gundam, guardião elemental do ar.

- Relena... você não se saíra bem dessa! Não vai ficar com meu Móbile Dragon jamais!

E os as íris de azul cobalto brilharam intensamente na noite sem lua.

oOo

- Ai, eu to cansado... tem certeza de que não podemos descansar nem um pouquinho? - a voz manhosa fez Sally Po sorrir com doçura.

- De jeito nenhum. Precisamos chegar o quanto antes ao Reino Colonial 03, e você sabe disso, Duo.

- Mas... Sally... poooor favoooorrr! Vou desmaiar se não comer alguma coisa e descansar um pouquinho!

A loira observou seu companheiro de viagem. Suspirou longamente. Era difícil negar um pedido daquela criaturinha tão bonita que andava ao seu lado. Depois a major analisou bem o local onde estavam. Parecia seguro.

- Está bem. Vamos parar aqui um minuto e comer algo.

- Oba! Eu te adoro!

O sorriso sincero que se desenhou nos lábios esculturais era prova de que dizia a verdade.

Duo era sempre muito sincero, muito profundo no relacionamento com as pessoas, e quando gostava de alguém, tal fato era evidente na bela face.

- Sei... eu também te adoro, agora senta em algum lugar a vista, que eu vou preparar uma gororoba pra gente engolir.

O outro balançou a cabeça, sacudindo a longa trança que prendia seus cabelos. Depois foi sentar-se embaixo de uma árvore.

Ficou um instante observando Sally Po reunir alguma lenha e atear fogo. Em seguida colocou a mão dentro da capa negra que cobria seu corpo e retirou um cordão de ouro, onde estava preso um medalhão azul.

- Sally... tem certeza de que esse plano vai dar certo?

- Certeza? Nunca podemos ter certeza de nada.

- Mas a idéia surgiu do coronel Treize, não foi? Ele comanda a União dos Reinos Coloniais pela Liberdade... sempre foi muito ponderado, mas agora...

- Agora a princesa Relena cismou de reunir os RC sob seu comando e manter um governo único para 'trazer a paz' a todas as colônias. Sabemos que se ela conseguir... vai se tornar apenas uma grande tirana. Somente se lutarmos com os Gundam impediremos a ambição dela.

- Meu MD é o elemental da água, não é? Mas eu nem sei como funciona, ou como tirá-lo desse cockpit.

Os olhos violeta estavam fixos no medalhão azul. Aquele era o cockpit onde supostamente os lendários Gundam ficavam guardados. (**1**)

- "_Água... é a geradora de toda a vida. É paciente, persistente e tenaz. Sem ela, só existe pó. A água é profunda e misteriosa. Ela busca a serenidade. Pode trazer a paz, mas também pode destruir com força inigualável. Ela deve ser respeitada._".

Duo observou Sally, enquanto a loira fazia aquela citação.

- Você decorou isso? Puxa, Sally, você leva mesmo a sério sua missão.

- Ora... - a loira sorriu - Foi assim que pude conhecer aquela pessoa...

- Não se lembre dele! Vai começar a chorar!

A loira fungou e deu de ombros.

- Não importa. Minha missão é levá-lo em segurança até o Reino Colonial 03, onde já estão os Móbile Dragon do metal e da terra. O coronel Treize vai levar o quinto guerreiro, MD do fogo até lá.

- Mas... e o MD do ar? Você me disse que é o príncipe do Reino Colonial 01... será que ele vai se unir a nós?

- O ar é volúvel... e está sempre em constante movimento. Não posso dizer se ele nos ajudará ou não.

Mais uma vez Duo olhou para seu cockpit. Balançou o medalhão nas mãos, aproximou-o do ouvido e 'escutou' por um segundo. Depois cheirou longamente.

- Como será que isso funciona...?

- Não se preocupe! - a major sorriu - Você saberá no momento certo! O que me diz de jantar agora?

- Oba! O cheiro está ótimo!

Ambos se serviram e começaram a comer depressa. Não podiam perder tempo em se reunir a seus companheiros.

oOo

Heero observou o caminho a sua frente. Era duro admitir, mas estava perdido.

- Eu devia ter trazido um mapa!

Nunca saíra do castelo. E apesar de entender tudo de teoria e ser um 'soldado perfeito', acabava de perceber que a prática era bem diferente!

Tinha quase a certeza de ter deixado seu reino para trás e cruzado a fronteira... mas não saberia dizer em que lugar estava agora. Talvez no RC 02...

Cansado, olhou para todo os lados. Na pressa de fugir não trouxera nada para beber, nem para comer... acreditara que encontraria tavernas pelo caminho, por isso trouxera muito dinheiro...

Mas as moedas de ouro não valiam de nada, pois não havia onde gastá-las!

Também não encontrara nenhuma pista dos espiões de Relena, eles pareciam ter se evaporado no ar.

Provavelmente estariam a meio caminho do reino de Sank, o que significava ter de atravessar os RC 02 e 04 em diagonal, que era a direção mais rápida.

- Pelo que me lembro do mapa... se eu cortar por leste do Reino Colonial 02 posso chegar a um rio...

Os olhos frios analisaram aquela densa floresta.

- Não há tempo a perder!

Foi então que ouviu o som de passos. Seus ouvidos apurados por duros treinamentos identificaram pelo menos dez pessoas diferentes.

Antes que pudesse agir, Heero se viu cercado por um grupo de bandidos.

- Moleque! Entregue tudo o que tem, e pouparemos sua vida!

- He.

Calmamente, o príncipe tirou a espada da bainha. Hora de testar os conhecimentos de batalha.

oOo

- Duo... parece uma luta!

- Tem razão! Vamos!

Ambos saíram correndo apressadamente, indo em direção ao local onde um jovem de cabelos escuros estava cercado por inimigos, mas lutava bravamente. Sem dizer nada, Duo levou a mão às costas e pegou um bastão que levava preso ao cinto. Assim que pressionou um pequeno botão na ponta, o bastão cresceu, se tornando um longo cajado.

Sally Po pegou o arco e algumas flechas e já começou a disparar.

Heero observou os recém chegados, satisfeito por ver que estavam do seu lado, aparentemente.

- Agüente firme, garoto! - Duo encorajou o jovem a sua frente, com os olhos azuis mais belos que já vira na vida.

- Eu não precisava de ajuda.

Apesar disso, agradeceu intimamente a intervenção daquele garoto de longas tranças e olhos ametistas, dono de uma surpreendente beleza andrógena.

Duo manejava o bastão tão bem e de maneira tão precisa quanto Heero empunhava sua espada. A major Sally percebeu que ambos dariam conta do recado sozinhos. Guardou o arco e o que sobrava das flechas e ficou apenas observando, agradavelmente surpresa em ver a sincronia de movimentos entre os dois garotos.

Duo e o desconhecido pareciam ter sido treinados pelo mesmo mestre, apesar de Sally ter a certeza de que nenhum dos dois se conhecia.

Juntos, golpearam o último dos bandidos, vencendo-os depois de uma bela luta.

Os três se certificaram de que todos os vilões estavam fora de combate, depois se aproximaram para as apresentações.

- Ei garoto - Duo foi logo começando - vi que você luta bem, mas saiba que é perigoso andar sozinho por aí. Ainda mais em tempos de guerra.

-... - Heero não respondeu. Sentiu-se perdido naquele mar violeta, que era o olhar do rapaz que conversava com ele.

- Eu sou treinado para enfrentar quase qualquer tipo de situação, e estou acompanhado por Sally, então nos viramos bem, mas recomendo que você retorne a sua casa e não se aventure sozinho. Pode ser perigoso.

Sally apenas acompanhava o monologo de seu jovem companheiro. Duo falava, falava, e o desconhecido parecia nem mesmo prestar atenção. A admiração que tomava conta da face séria era um algo óbvio e evidente.

Enquanto 'ouvia' Duo falar, os olhos azuis percorriam todo o corpo do jovem a sua frente, tentando não demonstrar a irritação por ter sua visão quase oculta por uma capa negra inconveniente...

-Ei, rapaz, você está me ouvindo? Olláááááá...!

O tom de voz despeitado despertou Heero.

- Aa. Não precisava de ajuda.

- Desculpa, mas não foi o que pareceu, he, he. Bom, de qualquer maneira Sally e eu temos que ir. Cuidado, viu?

Heero ia responder, quando seus olhos perceberam algo que lhe causou surpresa: aquele belo rapaz trazia um cockpit em seu pescoço!

Sem pensar no que fazia, o príncipe estendeu a mão e segurou a medalha entre os dedos longos.

- Isso é...

Duo ficou tenso. Estariam diante de um inimigo, quem sabe um espião de Relena? Sally apertou o arco nas mãos, pronta para entrar em ação, caso fosse preciso.

- Cockpit! - foi a afirmação grave feita por Heero. - Quem é você, garoto?

Mais que depressa Duo puxou a corrente que levava no pescoço, arrancando o medalhão das mãos de Heero.

- Quem é você?! É algum soldadinho de Relena?! - o garoto de tranças achou melhor contra atacar com outra pergunta.

Ao ouvir o nome de um ser tão odiado Heero endureceu as feições. Era uma pessoa de pensamentos rápidos e ações mais rápidas ainda. Logo sua mente lógica lhe mostrou o óbvio. Se aquele garoto a sua frente tinha um cockpit era por uma única razão.

- Você é um guardião, não é?

-... - Duo perdeu a voz.

- Como sabe tanto, garoto?

Heero voltou-se para a loira que acompanhava o garoto de olhos ametistas.

- Não é evidente? Sou um guardião também.

Duo e Sally se entreolharam.

- Essa é boa. Quer que acreditemos que você é um dos guardiões elementais? Devo rir agora ou espero você terminar a piada? - Duo não resistiu a gracejar.

- Garoto. Conhecemos todos os cinco guardiões. Os MD da terra e do metal estão no RC 03. O MD do fogo está sob os cuidados de Treize Khushrenada, e o MD do ar está no Reino Colonial 01, protegido por...

- Heero Yui, o príncipe herdeiro.

Por um segundo nem Sally nem Duo falaram nada. Até que a conclusão daquilo penetrou na mente relutante de Duo.

- Você é Heero Yui?! Não pode ser!

- Sim. Sou Heero Yui. Quem são vocês?

- Sou Sally Po, major a serviço da União dos Reinos Coloniais pela Liberdade, atendendo ordens do coronel Treize. Este é Duo Maxwell, representante do RC 02, e guardião do MD da água.

- Água... sim, faz sentido, pelo medalhão azul.

- Mas se você é mesmo o príncipe, onde está o seu cockpit? E porque está andando sozinho por aí? Responde essa, senhor Yui.

Heero olhou para Duo, mas ao invés de se aborrecer, gostou de ser a atenção daquele jovem.

- Relena armou um golpe ousado: ela atacou o meu reino, e aproveitou a confusão para infiltrar um espião e roubar meu cockpit. Eu fugi do castelo para poder recuperá-lo, antes que Relena consiga descobrir o segredo para fazer o Móbile Dragon funcionar.

Sally considerou as possibilidades. Era uma sorte que Heero tivesse surgido em seus caminhos. Era intenção de Treize reunir os cinco pilotos Gundam, agora seria ainda mais fácil!

- O que acha de vir com a gente para o Reino Colonial 03?

Heero pensou por um instante. Aquilo iria desviá-lo de seu caminho. Mas por outro lado... prendeu as íris de azul cobalto em Duo...

- Podemos ajudar você a recuperar seu cockpit assim que nos reunirmos com os outros garotos. - insistiu a loira.

- Ei, é uma boa idéia. Pelo menos é melhor do que se você continuasse a andar a esmo por aí.

- Está bem.

Duo e Sally ficaram felizes por tamanha virada do destino. Porém Duo ficou satisfeito por motivos diversos. Algo no príncipe o atraía, e o deixava interessado...

- Ótimo. Então vamos logo. Os soldados de Relena estão alertas e vigiam tudo atentamente. Temos que ter cuidado.

Os garotos concordaram e se colocaram em marcha.

oOo

- Alto!

Trowa ergueu a mão e impediu o avanço dos outros integrantes da patrulha.

- O que foi, Trowa?

O garoto alto, de cabelos castanhos olhou para o seu jovem amante loiro. Quatre parecia muito preocupado, e não era pra menos.

- Veja.

Indicou alguns rastros a sua frente.

- São sinais de MD. Tem soldados de Relena por aqui. - Rashid deixou claro a situação para todos.

- Oh! Trowa, você acha que Sally conseguirá trazer o guardião da água até nós?

- Sim. Ela é muito boa no que faz. E nós vamos ajudá-la na medida do possível.

- Por isso espalhamos patrulhas por todos os caminhos. Para que quando forem localizados, tenham a devida cobertura. Serão levados ao esconderijo em segurança, jovem mestre, mas antes precisam cruzar a fronteira.

- Relena está agindo cada vez mais as claras. Está óbvio que quer dominar todos os reinos... tenho até medo de pensar no que ela fará se conseguir! Com certeza não trará a paz...

O jovem de cabelos castanhos observou seu amante em silêncio. Podia sentir o quão agitado e angustiado Quatre estava, e não tirava sua razão. O loirinho sempre se preocupava tanto...

- "_A terra é a mãe de todos os seres. É acolhedora e cuidadosa. Sábia, aceita a qualquer um, sem distinção. Pode ser frágil, assim como firme e impenetrável, árida ou fértil. É o elemento que nos sustenta, e por ser tão generosa deve ser protegida._" - Trowa recitou de maneira pensativa.

Quatre sorriu ao ouvir a frase. Sim, Terra era preocupada e protetora. Não podia evitar. Ainda sorrindo, o loirinho pegou seu cockpit na mão, e olhou a medalha marrom que levava no pescoço.

Trowa também tinha uma igual, porém em cor diferente. A do rapaz de franja era cinzenta.

- "_Metal é impetuoso e pomposo, forte e mortal. É decidido e rígido. Não faz concessões e jamais se rende. É honesto, bravo, e sempre pronto para a luta. Pode ser cego, preciso, quente, frio, fundido ou sólido... mas nunca fraco._" - foi a vez do loirinho murmurar.

Trowa corou ao ouvir o elogio. Eram opostos marcados pelo destino, mas se completavam perfeitamente.

Rashid percebeu o clima que se formava e respirou fundo.

- Terra e Metal. Juntos podem bloquear o ar, represar a água e abafar o fogo. Os outros elementos respeitam essa união. Mestre Quatre...

- Vamos voltar para casa. Está anoitecendo... não creio que Sally se arrisque tanto... por outro lado, devemos evitar um confronto com MD.

- Está certo, seria desastroso chamar a atenção de Relena sobre nós.

- Treize está vindo com o representante do fogo, e Sally com o guardião da água. Quando nós nos reunirmos, precisaremos apenas do príncipe herdeiro, o dono do MD do ar.

- Então poderemos enfrentar Relena e seus terríveis Móbile Dragon: Tallgeese, Vayeate e Mercurius. - apesar da determinação de Quatre, sua voz não soou muito convencida.

Trowa colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amante. Entendia que o loirinho não aprovava lutas, mas Relena não deixava opções. Seguia impondo sua vontade a todos os reinos, e tentando estender seu poder de maneira infinita.

Gente demais já perdera sua vida na guerra. E aquilo tinha que ter um fim.

oOo

A noite ia alta, quando Sally concordou em fazer uma parada. Duo jogou-se esgotado ao chão, enquanto Heero ia ajudar a major a recolher toda a lenha para preparar o jantar. Depois se sentou ao lado de Duo.

Os olhos azuis brilharam ao ver o cantil cheio de água preso a cintura de Duo. Só então Heero deu-se conta de que estava sedento.

- Quero água.

- Ora! E cadê as palavrinhas mágicas?

Sally riu baixinho de longe, apenas observando a cena.

Heero estreitou os olhos. De que palavras Duo poderia estar falando?

- "É uma ordem"?

O garoto de tranças quase engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta. Sally não resistiu. Desatou a rir muito.

- Claro que não! Passou longe!

- "Anda logo"?

Sally riu mais ainda. Heero era meio mimado, mas nem podia ser diferente, afinal, era o filho único do rei, um homem velho e sem esperanças de ter um herdeiro. O nascimento quase milagroso de Heero fora um acontecimento aclamado e festejado em todo o reino.

Com certeza crescera cheio de mimos, com todas as suas vontades feitas.

- As palavras mágicas são: "por favor"! - o outro perdeu a paciência.

-... - Heero pareceu perder o interesse pela água.

Resignado, Duo lançou o cantil para ele.

- Olha, 'alteza', é melhor que aprenda a ter bons modos. Aqui ninguém é seu criado não, viu?

Heero não respondeu. Bebeu um pouco da água e devolveu o cantil a Duo, que suspirou e ergueu as mãos para o céu.

- "De nada", príncipe mal educado!

Sally voltou a rir, e acabou recitando mais uma vez:

-"_Ar... elemento que está em todo lugar. Cerca-nos, invisível e intocável. Mantém-se em constante movimento. É volúvel e impossível de segurar. O ar é espontâneo, errático e volátil. Aqueles que subestimam seu poder, que o façam sob seu próprio risco._"

Ao fim da frase, tanto Heero quanto Duo olhavam fascinados para Sally. A descrição encaixava-se muito bem no príncipe herdeiro.

- O 'jantar' está pronto! - sorriu Sally, evitando qualquer outro comentário. Estendeu duas tigelas, uma para o príncipe e outra para Duo. - Comam vocês primeiro. Depois eu engulo alguma coisa.

Os pilotos aceitaram agradecidos. Então Duo murmurou uma prece em agradecimento e no instante seguinte praticamente atacou sua comida, devorando-a como se não comesse à dias... tal atitude impressionou o príncipe.

- Você não tem modos, garoto?

- Sim, é claro! - engoliu outro bocado do jantar - Mas já passei tanta fome nessa vida que quando tenho oportunidade tento encher minha barriguinha o máximo possível.

- Oh! - o garoto de olhos azul cobalto se surpreendeu mais uma vez. Percebeu que não conhecia nada daquele belo piloto a sua frente.

- Mas isso não significa que...

A frase de Duo foi cortada pela chegada inesperada de um soldado. O mesmo vinha armado com uma besta, e corria muito. Estacou ao perceber o improvisado acampamento.

- Vocês!

O inimigo ergueu a arma, mas antes que tivesse tempo de atirar, Heero abandonava seu alimento e lançava a espada contra seu peito, acertando-o em cheio.

Porém o soldado não vinha sozinho. Mais dois chegaram em seguida. Assim que viram o companheiro morto trataram de reagir. Um partiu para cima dos garotos, enquanto o outro tirava uma espécie de apito do bolso e começava a assoprá-lo com força, fazendo um som estridente, de longo alcance.

- Maldição!

Sally acertou-o com uma flechada na garganta, enquanto Duo erguia-se do chão soltando sua tigelinha e acertava o outro com seu cajado.

A loira voltou-se e agarrou a própria mochila, depois pisoteou a fogueira, apagando-a e jogando o restante do jantar do grupo longe.

- Vamos embora! Veja o emblema dos uniformes azuis: são soldados de Lady Une, a mulher que obedece todas as ordens de Relena. Precisamos fugir daqui!

- Lady Une?! - a preocupação de Duo estava visível na voz.

- A piloto do MD Vayeate... - Heero demonstrou que conhecia os integrantes das fileiras inimigas.

- Sim! Vamos rápido!

Os guardiões do ar e da água concordaram, e após pegar suas mochilas também saíram correndo.

Mas foi tarde demais. Podiam ouvir os sons de um grande exercito que se aproximava deles, também correndo. Pelo menos não pareciam estar usando Móbile Dragon, o que já era uma vantagem.

Sally, Heero e Duo corriam a toda velocidade que suas pernas permitiam, avançando pela floresta cerrada, quase inexplorada. Sendo guiados basicamente pelo instinto de sobrevivência.

- Ali! Uma caverna!

- Eu a conheço - afirmou Sally - Teremos uma chance!

Entraram no local escuro e meio apertado, avançando destemidamente, com Sally sempre a frente, até que chegaram ao fim do túnel. Alguma luz penetrava pelos vãos entre as pedras do teto, assim era possível enxergar razoavelmente bem.

- Mas o que é isso? Não tem saída?!

- Calma, Duo. Veja: é uma passagem secreta criada por nós, rebeldes.

A loira aproximou-se do paredão de pedras e deslizou a mão, encontrando quase imediatamente uma espécie de maçaneta.

- Sally, isso não vai nos dar muito tempo! Logo eles descobrirão a passagem secreta.

Antes que a major respondesse, ouviram o eco de muitos passos que avançavam pela caverna. Os inimigos já estavam ali.

Engolindo em seco, Sally Po pensou por um segundo. Foi quando uma idéia brilhou em sua mente. Era a hora de mais uma escolha. Rapidamente enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço de pano rasgado.

Entregou a Duo.

- Guarde isso com você. Quando chegar ao Reino Colonial 03 procure por Trowa e Quatre, esse pano vai identificar vocês dois.

- Sally, o que quer dizer?! - a pergunta de Duo ecoou muito alta na caverna.

Sem responder, a major puxou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Nem Duo nem Heero passaram pela mesma, fato que irritou Sally ao extremo, e ela não era mulher de perder a paciência por pouca coisa.

- O que estão esperando?! Querem morrer aqui?!

Empurrou os dois, que não reagiram a princípio. Os garotos agiram mecanicamente, cruzando a porta de pedra que escondia a passagem secreta. Sally não atravessou, como já era esperado inconscientemente pelos guardiões.

-Heero, por favor... cuide de Duo.

Os olhos tranqüilos sorriram para os garotos guardiões.

Antes que pudessem se dar conta, Duo e Heero viram a pesada porta ser empurrada, até se fechar, separando os dois de Sally Po.

- SALLY!! SAAALLLLYYYY! Abra essa porta!!

- Mulher de coragem.

Duo olhou para Heero, revelando os olhos marejados de lagrimas. Depois voltou a se concentrar no paredão, tentando descobrir qual o truque para abrir a porta.

oOo

Sally ouviu o 'clique' que indicava que a porta estava fechada. Pegou seu arco e uma flecha. Mirou na maçaneta de pedra e disparou, destruindo a única maneira de se abrir aquela passagem secreta, e garantindo assim, a segurança de Heero e Duo.

Sabia que estava arriscando a vida, mas era um soldado, e não temia os riscos. Daria a vida pela causa, pela crença de que fazia o certo para garantir a paz.

Sua única tristeza era pensar que nunca mais o veria...

- Não vou vê-lo outra vez! Não vou vê-lo outra vez! Não vou...

Apertou os olhos com força. Seria aquela a hora por se arrepender de suas escolhas?! De jeito nenhum! Não era mulher de amargar uma decisão. Nem mesmo as escolhas erradas...

Os ecos se aproximavam. Em segundos os inimigos estariam ali.

- "_Fogo... impetuoso, quente e mortal... quando fora de controle..._"

Pegou uma flecha, e mirou o arco contra a curva que dava acesso ao local onde estava. Disparou antes mesmo de vislumbrar a pessoa que avançava.

- Ahhhhhhhhh!

Um inimigo tombou. Sally era dona de uma mira invejável.

- "_... sua fúria devasta até consumir a si mesmo. Mas quando é domado..._"

Outra flecha disparada, mais um inimigo que tombou.

- "_... o Fogo é uma força formidável... combate as trevas e o frio. Sozinho..._"

Duas flechas, dois inimigos que tombaram. Porém eram mais inimigos do que as flechas que possuía. Um, dois, três começaram a se aproximar antes que tivesse tempo de arrumar mais flechas.

- "_...é deletério até para si mesmo. Quando se une a outros elementos..._"

Deixou o arco cair. Suas flechas tinham se esgotado.

- "_... tem as forças para conquistar mundos._"

A primeira flechada atingiu Sally no ombro. A segunda varou-lhe as costelas e a terceira acertou-lhe a coxa direita. Com os olhos lacrimejando, a major olhou para o alto, fixando as íris numa fresta, por onde a luz da lua penetrava.

- O fogo foi domado...

"_E nunca mais poderei vê-lo... Chang..._" foi o pensamento final que teve, antes da flecha mortal que lhe varou o peito.

- Alto!

Lady Une ergueu a mão impedindo que mais algum soldado disparasse contra a loira que tombava de costas no chão. Suspirando, a inimiga avançou até estar perto o bastante da major.

- Bravo, Sally. Um soldado até o fim. Você merece meu respeito. Com esse sacrifício conseguiu mais alguns dias para o guardião da água. Mas... o que pode fazer um garoto sozinho nesse mundo em guerra?

Ambas as mulheres se encararam. Nas íris de Sally brilhava a frieza solitária da morte, enquanto nos olhos impetuosos de Lady Une se refletia a frieza de uma vitória impessoal, desprovida de adornos.

-... foi... do... mado... Cha... ng...

Sem entender a voz murmurada, Lady Une armou o arco com uma afiada flecha, e mirou a ponta mortal contra o pescoço de Sally Po. Quando ia disparar, notou o filete de sangue que escorria pelo queixo da loira, e a maneira como se apagavam os olhos antes tão vivazes.

Abaixou o arco e suspirou. Usar aquela flecha seria um desperdício. A major já estava morta. Em seguida Lady Une percebeu que a 'maçaneta' da passagem fora quebrada. Com certeza Sally pensara em tudo... ou melhor: quase tudo.

- Vamos embora! O guardião da água está sozinho, ele não poderá ir muito longe!

Relena já tinha o cockpit do ar, e apesar de não saber como despertar o MD, seria apenas questão de tempo, até que descobrisse. Se Lady Une levasse o cockpit da água... a princesa do reino de Sank seria invencível, mesmo que os outros três Gundam se unissem.

- A vitória está muito próxima!

E gargalhou já saboreando o fim daquela guerra.

oOo

- Duo temos que ir!

O garoto de olhos violetas ignorou a lógica contida na afirmação de Heero. Ainda tentava encontrar um modo de abrir aquela porta, mas parecia impossível. Desanimado, Duo deixou o corpo escorregar até cair de joelhos no chão frio e úmido.

- Sinto muito, Sally.

A espessa parede de pedra não permitia que nenhum som chegasse ao dois garotos, então era impossível descobrir o que acontecia. A dedução tinha que ser algo derivado da lógica, mesmo que fria e dolorosa: a major não seria páreo para tantos soldados!

- Não foi sua culpa, não foi nossa culpa. - o guardião do ar tentou incutir algum ânimo ao companheiro.

- Eu sei! Não estou nos culpando por isso. Sally era uma mulher de fibra. Ela fez uma escolha...

- E então...? - a dúvida brilhou nas íris azul cobalto. Não entendia aquele jovem a sua frente.

- Droga! Se eu fosse mais forte... ou se soubesse como usar essa droga de cockpit!

- Duo... não é hora de se desesperar.

Duo abaixou a cabeça. Nunca se sentira tão inútil em toda a sua vida! Como queria ter o poder de mudar as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor. Como queria proteger as pessoas que amava!

Perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda tinha, Heero avançou e segurou no braço de Duo, obrigando-o a se colocar em pé.

- Não podemos perder tempo aqui. Temos que chegar ao Reino Colonial 03, ou o sacrifício de Sally Po será em vão.

Duo não respondeu, apenas deixou-se ser arrastado, seguindo na única direção possível, ou seja, em frente.

Os guardiões caminharam por horas, antes de encontrar a saída da caverna. A madrugada ia alto, anunciando para logo um belo alvorecer.

Cheio de precaução, Heero observou o local. Saíram em um descampado que se perdia no horizonte, mas era cortado por um largo e profundo rio.

- Estaremos a descoberto nesse campo.

- O que faremos agora? - Duo não queria se desesperar, mas era difícil - Não temos um mapa, perdemos nossa guia... sabe, eu nunca sai do Reino Colonial 02...

Heero apertou os lábios. Ele também não tinha experiência fora do castelo, mas recebera todo o treinamento necessário para que sobrevivesse em todas as situações. Sua mente lógica lhe disse que precisava apenas unir seus instintos à mente dedutiva, e tudo ficaria bem. Teoricamente era um 'soldado perfeito'...

Mas no momento a prioridade era outra. Podia ver que seu companheiro estava exausto, e ele próprio chegava ao limite. Se desmaiassem de exaustão poderiam se por em perigo.

- Vamos descansar um pouco.

Os olhos violetas brilharam profundamente ao ouvir a quase ordem. Nem hesitou em obedecer.

Caminharam até a margem do rio, e sentaram-se sobre a grama macia. Heero notou quando Duo fungou e secou uma lágrima que lhe escorreu pela face. Não se surpreendeu ao se ver tomado por curiosidade em saber tudo o que se relacionava com aquele garoto.

- Você e a major Sally se conheciam a muito tempo?

Duo piscou e respirou fundo. As íris violeta prenderam-se nas de azul cobalto requisitando toda a atenção para si. E Heero não fez questão nenhuma de desviar os olhos.

- Bom, nós nos conhecemos a uns dois anos. Ela recebeu a missão de encontrar o guardião da água... esse medalhão está comigo desde que nasci.

- É herança de família?

- Não sei... - deu de ombros - sou órfão, não conheci meus pais. Foi o clérigo Maxwell que me criou e me disse que encontrou o cockpit no meu pescoço. Ele achava que minha mãe deixou comigo.

- Oh, e como Sally te localizou?

- Ora, eu nem imaginava pra que servia isso. Nunca foi preciso usar os Gundam, até que Relena assumiu o trono de Sank e decidiu que queria o poder sobre todos os reinos... claro que houve resistência. Foi então que os rebeldes decidiram que os Móbile Dragon seriam a solução.

- Sim, Relena na verdade destruiu a paz.

- E de toda a confusão se despertou um interesse sobre os Gundam. Eu também queria saber o que era isso, e descobri um livro que ilustrava e descrevia os cockpit.

- Ah.

- Sally Po visitava a mesma biblioteca que eu, e usava os mesmos livros. Logo percebemos que estávamos atrás de algo em comum. Difícil foi saber se ela estava do meu lado ou... do lado de Relena. Decidi seguir meu coração.

- Eu não a conheci tempo bastante, mas sei que era uma grande mulher.

- Se era. Acreditava e lutava com todas as forças na possibilidade de recuperarmos a paz, se Relena for impedida.

- E isso será possível apenas com os Gundam.

Duo balançou a cabeça concordando. De repente sentia-se muito a vontade na companhia de Heero. Era tão bom ter alguém que o escutava não apenas porque era um dos guardiões, mas porque tinha interesse mesmo.

Heero também se sentia bem. Era diferente de tudo o mais, dar atenção a alguém, ao invés de ser o centro das atenções de todos. E era isso o que acontecia em seu reino, era sempre a 'atração principal' onde quer que fosse.

E estava cansado daquilo! Gostava muito mais de ouvir e ver, e ficar ao lado de Duo lhe dava essa satisfação.

- Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, não é? - Duo indagou de forma desanimada.

- Não. Creio que Lady Une está por aí, atrás de nós.

- Atrás de mim. Ela não deve saber que você se uniu a nós. Será que já descobriram sua fuga, príncipe Heero?

O garoto de cabelos curtos apertou os lábios. Era quase certo que já tivesse sido descoberto. E isso era irritante.

- Deixe isso pra lá. Temos que chegar ao Reino Colonial 03 o quanto antes. Lá você estará em segurança, e então poderemos pensar em algo para recuperar o meu cockpit.

- Tenho certeza de que Trowa e Quatre vão nos ajudar!

- Você os conhece?

- Hum, não pessoalmente - Duo sorriu - Mas já troquei algumas cartas com Quatre, e ele é um bom rapaz. E é o guardião da terra. Trowa é o dono do MD do metal.

- Fica faltando só o do fogo.

- Oh!

Aquela exclamação chamou a atenção de Heero.

- O que foi?

Duo desviou os olhos e começou a arrancar pequenos tufos de grama do chão, de maneira pensativa.

- Sally era muito... reticente sobre esse piloto. Só dizia que estava sob proteção direta de Treize Khushrenada, e sempre ficava muito triste quando pensava nele...

- Estranho...

Duo suspirou e olhou para o céu estrelado.

- É... mas, o que faremos agora? Não temos um mapa... como acharemos o caminho?

Então Heero levantou a mão e apontou para uma constelação.

- Vê aquelas estrelas? São Virgo, e elas marcam o extremo leste dos reinos. Se a seguirmos chegaremos a fronteira com o Reino Colonial 03. Podemos seguir o leito do rio enquanto isso.

- Puxa, como você sabe tanto?!

- Eu estudei.

Duo sorriu e fechou os olhos. Gostava mesmo da companhia de Heero, e sentia como se fossem amigos a bastante tempo. Por sua vez, o príncipe perdeu o fôlego diante daquela visão. Duo já era lindo demais, porém quando sorria daquela maneira... céus! Era indescritível.

Que sentimento seria aquele que tomava conta de seu coração? Por que sentia aquela necessidade de proteger o outro a todo custo, de garantir que chegaria em segurança ao seu destino? Nem o conhecia direito. Fazia apenas algumas horas que o encontrara pela primeira vez...

Não... seu coração dizia algo diferente: aquele era um encontro predestinado pelas estrelas. Não foram guiados ali por puro acaso.

Duo abriu os olhos e flagrou Heero a admirá-lo em silêncio, com os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. Um clima profundo tomou conta de ambos, enquanto apenas se fitavam, embevecidos com a situação de certo modo íntima e nunca vivida antes, por nenhum dos dois.

- Eu... - Duo começou a dizer, porém calou-se ao sentir um abalo sísmico muito leve. A Terra tremera suavemente.

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando o fato. Quando sentiu um segundo abalo, não tão leve, o príncipe pôs-se em pé com um salto.

- Inferno!

Duo assustou-se com a reação tão irritada.

- O que foi?

- Não sentiu isso?

Um terceiro abalo sacudiu as redondezas como um pequeno terremoto. Então se seguiu um som estarrecedor e assustador. O jovem de tranças arrepiou-se e estremeceu.

- Heero! É um Móbile Dragon! Lady Une está usando um MD para nos caçar!

O príncipe balançou a cabeça. Aquela mulher era muito mais louca do que tinha julgado a princípio! Sem perder mais tempo estendeu a mão, indicando que Duo devia segurá-la.

- Vamos. Não permitirei que ela se aproxime de você!

O outro não disse nada. Apenas entrelaçou os dedos nos de Heero e deixou-se ser erguido. Heero lançou um último olhar em direção a caverna para iniciar uma desatada corrida.

Tinham que se afastar dali o quanto antes. Não teriam chances se fossem alcançados por um MD, ainda mais se fosse o cruel Vayeate, o MD prateado de Lady Une, famoso por sua especialidade em táticas de ataque...

- Estamos ferrados! - Duo lamentou baixinho.

- Duo, confie em mim! Lady Une não vai nos pegar.

Alguma coisa na voz de Heero fez Duo se sentir confiante. Talvez fosse algo que o príncipe conseguisse naturalmente, mas ele podia fazer Duo acreditar que tudo ficaria realmente bem.

Os dois guardiões corriam na beira do rio, tendo consciência que estavam desprotegidos naquele campo, ainda mais em noite de lua cheia, mas não podiam fazer nada. Apenas correr e correr, e torcer para que Lady Une e seus soldados guiassem o Móbile Dragon para outra direção.

Um som ainda mais alto, seguido de um tremor quase violento indicou aos fugitivos que os inimigos estavam mais próximos.

Na ânsia de correr ainda mais rápido, Duo tropeçou nos próprios pés, e o garoto acabou se desequilibrando e caindo em direção ao rio.

Heero sentiu quando os dedos do companheiro se desenroscaram dos seus. Um medo frio correu por sua espinha ao ouvir o som de algo mergulhando nas águas frias daquele grande e profundo rio.

- DUO!!

O outro se agitou e emergiu, tentando vencer a correnteza selvagem que sacudia as águas escuras.

Heero não temeu que ele se afogasse, afinal Duo era o guardião da água, e devia saber nadar tão bem quanto um peixinho... o que assustou o príncipe foi o pensamento de que podiam ser separados por aquele rio!

Não queria se separar de Duo!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o príncipe mergulhou atrás do companheiro, e em poucas braçadas chegava ao meio do rio, alcançando Duo.

- Heero...!

- Está tudo bem... deixe a correnteza nos levar.

Duo ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando sentiu uma das mãos de Heero segurando sua cintura por dentro das águas frias, enquanto a outra tentava mantê-los na superfície.

- Sinto muito...

Heero apenas balançou a cabeça. Não choraria sobre o leite derramado. Deviam apenas seguir a correnteza. E na verdade aquilo lhes afastaria de Lady Une e seu MD por algum tempo...

oOo

Quatre abriu os olhos e ficou observando o teto do quarto do amante. Estava com um mau pressentimento, e não conseguia dormir.

Suavemente virou-se sobre o colchão, deitando-se de lado, de maneira a observar a face adormecida de Trowa. O rosto dele parecia tão sereno, tão tranqüilo...

O loirinho segurou um suspiro. Suas vidas seguiam perfeitas e em ordem, até que Relena resolvera se erguer e espalhar aquele domínio de tirania. Por causa dela, precisariam lutar e se colocar em perigo.

Porém até isso Quatre poderia relevar. O que nunca perdoaria seriam todas as vidas tiradas, todas as pessoas inocentes, simples civis, enfim, todas as mortes que Relena causara em nome de uma falsa paz.

- Se você continuar me olhando assim eu não vou conseguir dormir... o que houve, Quatre?

O loirinho se assustou ao descobrir que seu amante não estava adormecido, e sentira-se profundamente observado. Acabou corando por esse flagra, encarando os olhos verdes profundos do rapaz de franja.

- O que foi, teve um pesadelo?

A voz gentil de Trowa fez Quatre relaxar instintivamente.

- Nada. Estou preocupado com Sally. E com Duo, é claro. Apesar de não conhecê-lo pessoalmente, sei que é um bom rapaz, e me assusta que os dois possam estar na mira de Relena.

- Ora, se preocupar assim faz parte de sua natureza, e não vou condená-lo. Se não consegue dormir, vamos conversar.

Quatre sorriu docemente, ao ouvir a proposta. Seu amante era mesmo extremamente maduro e compreensivo.

Mas antes que continuassem falando, batidas urgentes se fizeram ouvir a porta do quarto de Trowa.

- Mestre Quatre... - a voz de Rashid estava tensa - desculpe por despertá-los mas... creio que aconteceu algo urgente.

Tanto Quatre quanto Trowa empalideceram terrivelmente.

- Obrigado, Rashid. Já estamos indo.

- Esperamos na sala azul.

Imediatamente trocaram de roupa e saíram do aposento, indo em direção ao salão de visitas azul. Quando entrou no local, Quatre suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se intensamente aliviado. No local estava Treize Khushrenada, sentado em uma das poltronas. O coronel da União dos Reinos Coloniais pela Liberdade fez questão de se levantar, mas Quatre impediu com um gesto de mão.

- Seja bem vindo, coronel Khushrenada.

- Pode me chamar de Treize, meu amigo. Deixemos as formalidades de lado, pois não se trata de uma reunião entre soldados, e sim entre amigos.

O loirinho sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Trowa, vejo que está bem.

Trowa respondeu ao cumprimento do major com um leve balançar de cabeça.

- Quatre, Trowa, quero que conheçam Chang Wufei, guardião do Móbile Dragon do fogo.

Só então os amantes notaram a presença de uma outra pessoa. Tratava-se de um rapaz dono de feições sérias e fechadas. Tinha olhos negros enviesados e cabelos lisos e negros pelos ombros, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Estava com braços cruzados a altura do peito, e não parecia muito amigável.

- Prazer... - o loirinho disse em seu tom mais gentil.

- Chang, esses são Trowa Barton, proprietário do maior circo do Reino Colonial 03 e protetor do MD do metal. E Quatre Raberba Winner, filho do imperador do RC 04 e guardião do MD da terra.

Wufei desencostou-se da parede e acenou com a cabeça, num cumprimento extremamente formal.

- Chang Wufei é um dos melhores mercenários do Reino Colonial 05 e devo dizer que foi difícil... convencê-lo a se unir a nós. Felizmente ele está do nosso lado agora.

Quatre e Trowa acabaram por ir sentar-se no sofá à frente de Treize.

- Alguma notícia da major Sally, meus amigos?

- Não. - a voz de Trowa soou séria.

- Ela ainda não chegou com Duo Maxwell. Fazemos patrulhas todos os dias tentando localizá-los próximos a fronteira, mas nosso esforço é em vão. Espero que não tenha acontecido nada a eles...

- Não se preocupe. Sally Po é um dos meus melhores soldados. Se alguém pode trazer Maxwell em segurança, esse alguém é a major.

- E você, além de Wufei, tem alguma novidade?

Treize encarou Trowa e passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho.

- Na verdade tenho sim. O Reino Colonial 01 sofreu um ataque e minhas fontes afirmam que o cockpit do ar foi roubado.

A informação pegou aos amantes de surpresa.

- Um ataque?

- Isso mesmo, Quatre. É claro que Relena usou de um inteligente ardil: afirmou formalmente que estava perseguindo rebeldes, e que o conflito foi necessário, apesar de lamentável. Com essa nota aos governantes dos outros reinos, ficamos de mãos atadas.

- Isso não é bom... - murmurou Trowa.

- Em contra partida, ela espalhou seus MD pelos reinos, com a desculpa de que irá encontrar os rebeldes que conseguiram fugir e que foram os 'culpados' pela destruição da capital do Reino Colonial 01.

- Que dissimulada!

A revolta do loirinho foi muito grande, ao perceber o quão hipócrita Relena podia ser.

- E isso não é tudo. Relena enviou Lady Une e o MD Vayeate para o Reino Colonial 02 e mandou a comandante Noin e seu MD Mercurius para cá.

- Oh! Que abuso! Trowa...

Porém o rapaz de olhos verdes apenas apertou os lábios e cerrou os punhos. Apesar de se enfurecer com tal ousadia, ele não podia se precipitar e colocar seu amante e seus amigos em perigo. Tinha de ser paciente e esperar que todos os Gundam estivessem reunidos, o que parecia se complicar, visto que Relena estava com um dos cockpit em suas mãos.

- Treize, o que o príncipe herdeiro fez a respeito do roubo de seu cockpit?

Treize deu de ombros.

- Não sabemos. O caos é tão grande que ainda não conseguimos descobrir que atitudes Heero Yui tomou.

- Oh, e o que nós faremos?

- Temos três dos cinco Gundam. Proponho um ataque frontal.

A sugestão foi dada por Chang Wufei. Mas Treize a descartou logo de inicio.

- Seria arriscado. Os Gundam são fortes, mas não podemos esquecer de Vayeate, Mercurius e Tallgeese. Três Móbile Dragon formidáveis.

- O melhor é esperar Sally chegar com Duo, não é? - Quatre faria todo o possível para protelar a luta e garantir a segurança de seus amigos por todo o tempo que conseguisse.

- Tsc.

Wufei resmungou e afastou-se da sala, indo em direção ao local que sabia ficar a varanda da frente. Treize acompanhou a manifestação de rebeldia e sorriu de modo suave.

- Ele é meio cabeça dura, mas é um bom garoto.

Trowa e Quatre se entreolharam, estranhando a maneira gentil com que o coronel descrevia o guardião do fogo. No entanto resolveram não comentar nada.

- Eu gostaria de fazer parte de uma das patrulhas amanhã.

- Claro! - o loirinho assentiu- Toda ajuda é bem vinda. Mas acho que devem descansar agora. Sairemos cedo pela manhã.

Treize concordou balançando a cabeça. Quanto antes tivessem notícias de Sally Po, melhor.

Embora nenhum dos três dissesse algo, eles estavam bem preocupados, com a falta de novidades a respeito da major.

oOo

O primeiro a sentir a mudança sutil na correnteza do rio foi Duo Maxwell. Talvez ele sentisse porque era o guardião da água, e tinha muita afinidade com o precioso líquido.

Assustado, o jovem de tranças ergueu a cabeça fitando Heero, e então sua preocupação apenas aumentou. O príncipe tinha os olhos semi cerrados e os lábios entreabertos. Parecia realmente cansado, e não era pra menos: haviam fugido por muito tempo, depois de ter caído naquele rio a horas atrás, e era Heero quem sustentava o corpo de ambos, esforçando-se para lutar contra a correnteza.

Correnteza que começava a aumentar gradativamente, correndo cada vez mais rápido... e isso só podia significar uma coisa... que era confirmada pelo barulho de uma queda d'água...

- Cachoeira...

- Hum?

- Heero, acho que estamos seguindo para uma cachoeira.

O príncipe arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! E o pior é que já fomos pegos pela corrente principal. Não vamos escapar!

Apesar dessa afirmação, ambos começaram a dar braçadas vigorosas, tentando sair das águas perigosas, mas foi inútil. Resignado, Heero aproximou-se novamente de Duo e segurou fortemente nas mãos dele.

- O que quer que aconteça, não solte a minha mão, entendeu, Duo?

O jovem de tranças balançou a cabeça. Podiam perceber nitidamente que a velocidade do rio aumentava assustadoramente, assim como aumentava o barulho de águas despencando.

- Céus! - o guardião da água implorou intimamente que não fosse uma cachoeira muito grande... ou que não houvessem pedras!

- Vai ficar tudo bem!

Foi a última coisa que Heero disse, antes que os dois fossem engolidos pelas águas revoltas do rio, que os lançava de modo nefasto para a cachoeira que surgia a poucos metros.

Duo e Heero foram tragados, mergulhando e emergindo várias vezes. No entanto sentiram terror apenas quando se separaram, empurrados para lados opostos, tal a força das águas, tendo suas mãos desenlaçadas.

- HHHEEEERRROOO!

Engolindo um tanto de água, Duo viu que Heero era o primeiro a ser jogado queda abaixo, sem poder fazer nada para impedir. Seu corpo também foi sugado, sendo lançado junto com milhares de litros de água cachoeira abaixo.

Felizmente não era uma queda muito alta, e não havia pedras no leito do rio.

Meio atordoado, Duo emergiu, respirando fundo e tentando cuspir água. Apesar de ter engolido muito liquido, estava bem.

Os olhos violetas vasculharam o local, preocupados em encontrar Heero. Com grande alívio notou o companheiro tentando segurar-se a alguma vegetação que crescia na margem do rio, fazendo um esforço para ficar acima do nível da água.

Imediatamente Duo nadou até Heero, ajudando-o a se manter a salvo.

- Você está bem, Heero?

- Sim... - a voz soou baixa e cansada.

- Não é o que parece. - Duo se preocupou de verdade.

Ajudou Heero a sair da água, e depois içou-se para fora. Ambos deixaram os corpos exaustos caírem na grama verdinha, e respiraram fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. O rio seguia beirando uma densa floresta. Pelo menos não estariam tão a descoberto assim, daqui pra frente.

Algum tempo depois Duo virou-se e olhou para Heero. O dia começava a amanhecer, mas pelo visto não faria sol. Poderiam aproveitar muito o tempo fresco e avançar em direção ao Reino Colonial 03.

Porém Heero mantinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Ainda parecia cansado. Duo estranhou o rubor que cobria as faces do príncipe.

Intrigado, estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do jovem de cabelos negros. Afastou os dedos quase no mesmo instante.

Heero estava queimando em febre!

- Céus!

Com cuidado, o garoto de tranças puxou o corpo do companheiro até embaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Só então prestou mais atenção e viu que era um cedro.

- RC 03... - o alívio de Duo foi imenso.

O terceiro reino era conhecido por suas inúmeras florestas de cedros, que formavam sua característica mais marcante, junto é claro, com as produtivas minas de ouro e vários metais preciosos. Era uma terra rica.

Isso os deixava mais próximos de Quatre e Trowa!

Porém a preocupação de Duo era outra. Heero.

Tocou a face do príncipe com cuidado, verificando que o garoto ainda estava com febre. E não era pra menos, depois de toda aquela agitação!

Duo era um garoto duro, crescera órfão, e tivera que lutar pela sobrevivência até ser acolhido pelo clérigo Maxwell. E a vida nas ruas lhe deixara forte e resistente. Já Heero, por sua vez, crescera num castelo, cercado por todos os cuidados possíveis e imagináveis. Mesmo que soubesse toda a teoria, na prática as coisas se mostravam diferentes.

Todo o tempo arrastados pelas águas frias fora minando as defesas do corpo de Heero, e ele sucumbira.

Pensar isso não aliviava a angústia de Duo em nada. Afinal, não tinha como trocar as roupas encharcadas por outras mais secas, não possuía nada que aquecesse o príncipe, além de sua capa, mas o tecido negro também estava molhado.

Não tinha como fazer fogo.

Duo sentiu-se novamente um inútil. Estava com as mãos amarradas!

Desanimado, colocou a cabeça de Heero sobre suas pernas e começou a deslizar as mãos sobre os cabelos negros.

- Sinto muito...

Heero arfou, parecendo ter dificuldades em respirar.

- Droga!

O garoto de tranças não entendia porque seu coração batia daquele jeito tão descompassado, e porque sua garganta parecia ter um nó. Estava preocupado, realmente preocupado.

Sentira-se tão bem ao lado de Heero, e mesmo o conhecendo a pouco mais de um dia, já se julgava mais que íntimo dele. Na verdade era o seu jeito. Quando se dava bem com alguém, e gostava de verdade dessa pessoa, não media esforços em fazer tudo por ela.

Mas com Heero ainda era um pouco diferente. Jamais se sentira daquele jeito antes.

O príncipe mexia com seu coração de uma maneira peculiar.

"_Amor carmesim_"...

O jovem de olhos violetas lembrou-se das palavras de Sally Po. Fora assim que ela se referira ao sentimento que tinha por Chang Wufei, o piloto do MD do fogo. A loira sempre fora reticente ao falar sobre o garoto, e nunca revelava muita coisa, apenas isso:

"_Uma vez na vida, encontramos um amor que é tão único e especial, que nos marca para sempre. Eu o chamo de amor carmesim, pois é um sinal rubro em nossa alma._"

Ela garantira que todos tinham direito a esse amor, e ele entraria em nossas vidas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"_O amor mais forte chega sem aviso. É suave como uma pétala e sutil como um suspiro. Só nos damos conta quando é tarde demais, e ele está enraizado em nosso coração."_

- Amor carmesim... poderia ser...?

Deslizou a mão pelos fios negros e úmidos, passando suavemente pela tez macia da face do príncipe. Distraidamente contornou os lábios finos com a ponta dos dedos, numa carícia íntima, que nunca fizera em outra pessoa. Heero era bonito, muito bonito mesmo.

Não podia negar que ficava feliz. Apesar de conhecer Heero a tão pouco tempo, seu coração lhe dizia que o jovem era a escolha acertada. E nunca se enganava em seu instinto tão apurado.

- Heero Yui... o que será que você sente...?

Foi então que o sangue gelou nas veias de Duo. Sentira um abalo sísmico muito de leve, semelhante ao sentido por ambos durante a fuga antes de caírem no rio. Era com certeza causado por um Móbile Dragon!

Com a boca seca, Duo fitou Heero. O que faria agora?

Desesperado moveu-se, tirando o príncipe de seu colo, e colocou-se em pé.

- Heero, você pode me ouvir?

O outro não respondeu.

- Você tem que ser forte, temos que sair daqui!

Passou um dos braços do jovem de cabelos negros por seu ombro, e apoiando-o começou a se afastar, praticamente arrastando Heero, que não tinha forças para se mover.

O príncipe apoiava todo o peso do seu corpo em Duo, e isso dificultava bastante a caminhada.

Após alguns metros, Duo viu que não poderia continuar 'arrastando' Heero pelo caminho. Pois além de cansar-se rápido, ainda poderia enfraquecer ainda mais o príncipe. Ele precisava descansar para recuperar-se!

Em contra partida, outro abalo tremeu o chão. Ainda era fraco, com certeza a pessoa que pilotava o MD estava longe mas não seria assim por muito tempo...

Desesperado, Duo passou a mão pela face. O que faria agora? Queria muito proteger aquele príncipe, que estava indefeso em suas mãos. Como poderia fazer isso?

Os olhos violetas varreram o local, tentando encontrar uma vala, ou algum esconderijo apropriado. Não havia nada do tipo, além de algumas moitas, mas não seria suficiente, se Lady Une e seu MD surgissem por ali. A não ser que...

- Ter e proteger.

Esse era o lema de Sally Po. E Duo entendia finalmente o significado das três palavras. Por um segundo quisera ter Heero Yui, quisera compartilhar algo com ele, e agora que esse sentimento estava ameaçado, Duo queria protegê-lo a todo custo, mesmo arriscando sua própria vida.

Decidido, o garoto de tranças continuou trazendo Heero até uma das moitas, a que parecia oferecer maior proteção. Com cuidado deitou-o entre a folhagem, depois cobriu-o com a capa negra, mesmo ela estando molhada.

Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou o emblema que Sally lhe dera.

- Isso vai ajudar você a ser identificado... eu espero.

Duo depositou o pano sobre a capa. Deu uma longa olhada para a face febril de Heero.

Quase se sentiu um verme, por abandonar o príncipe ali, indefeso, mas um dos dois precisava sair a salvo dali. E Duo era o único que podia criar uma distração adequada naquele momento.

- Espero que isso chame a atenção não apenas de Lady Une, mas de Quatre também...

Finalizou fechando as folhas da moita, de modo a esconder o corpo de Heero completamente.

- Muito bem, Relena. É hora de ver do que os rebeldes são capazes.

Deu meia volta e começou a correr em direção de onde viera o abalo sísmico. Evitava pensar em todos os riscos que corria naquele momento. Sua vida não era importante, nada era importante, apenas ter a certeza de que Heero ficaria bem!

Duo faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo!

A medida que avançava, podia sentir os tremores aumentarem consideravelmente.

- É agora!

Parou de correr e pegou seu cockpit na mão. Olhou demoradamente para a medalha azul.

- Muito bem, Gundam... não sei como você é, nem como ativar esse cockpit, mas por favor... ouça o meu pedido...

Um relâmpago rasgou o céu da manhã, clareando entre as densas nuvens. Uma chuva começou a cair sem qualquer aviso. Isso desviou a atenção de Duo um segundo. Seu coração se apertou de tristeza ao imaginar Heero escondido entre aquelas moitas, indefeso no meio da chuva! Um nó se formou em sua garganta. O príncipe estava febril, e aquela chuva fora de hora poderia fazê-lo piorar!

Sem agüentar mais, o garoto de olhos violetas caiu de joelhos no chão, já se pondo a chorar dolorosamente.

- Por favor... eu preciso de você... me ajude a proteger as pessoas que amo...

O choro se transformou em soluços, quando a sensação de inutilidade aumentou a ponto de ameaçar esmagar seu pobre coração.

Foi quando um segundo relâmpago cortou o céu, e Duo começou a sentir uma agradável sensação de calor envolvendo seu corpo.

- O que...?

Havia uma voz, que parecia falar diretamente a sua alma, e chamava o seu nome.

- Quem é você...? Seria meu Gundam...? (**2**)

Silêncio. Apesar disso Duo ouviu a resposta em seu coração. O MD lendário ouvira suas preces, e estava vindo até ele.

- Entendo... você me propõe um pacto. Eu aceito. A partir de hoje o meu coração será o seu coração. Obrigado por me achar digno. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Deathscythe.

O terceiro relâmpago rasgou os céus, e enquanto um potente trovão ressoava, um gigante surgiu nos céus.

**Continua... **

* * *

(**1**) -.-" Pokebola então? Sei...

(**2**) u-u" Olha, ta virando Rayearth... que coisa...


	2. Capítulo II

**Título**: Crimson Love  
**Ficwriter**: Kaline Bogard  
**Classificação**: yaoi, AU, aventura  
**Pares**: 1x2  
**Resumo**: Uma tirana se ergue e ameaça a paz... apenas os pilotos lendários serão capazes de despertar os MDs elementais e salvar os Reinos Coloniais.  
**Aviso**: Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Não há algo mais fácil que mudar a opinião de alguém  
Entretanto ninguém pode impedir o amor...  
...de se tornar cada vez mais profundo...  
Se a fascinação é uma alegria...  
... seria a ruína outro fascínio?"**_

**Crimson Love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO II**

- Não entendo o porque disso.

Noin reclamou pra si mesma. Preferia estar ao lado de Zechs, defendendo o reino de Sank, não naquela fronteira esquecida do mundo. Mesmo Lady Une, estava caçando a major Sally e o piloto do MD da água, então porque ela tinha de ficar rodeando a fronteira do Reino Colonial 03? Nada acontecia por ali. Era uma floresta de cedros habitada exclusivamente por animais.

- Pra melhorar tudo, ainda chove!

Suspirando, observou os soldados que se moviam de um lado para o outro. Procurando algo que fosse suspeito. Em algum tempo chegariam ao rio que servia de divisa entre os Reinos Coloniais 02 e 03. A comandante vinha fazendo essa patrulha a dois dias, desde antes do ataque secreto de Relena, e nunca encontrava nada.

Não acreditava ser diferente dessa vez.

- Comandante Noin!!

O chamado de um dos soldados a surpreendeu. Sentiu um abalo sísmico forte, mas não se preocupou. Com certeza era seu Móbile Dragon Mercurius.

- O que foi?

- Ataqueeeeee!!

A comandante arregalou os olhos. Como assim 'ataque'?

Em resposta ao pensamento confuso, um MD surgiu detrás das montanhas. Tinha mais de 15 metros de altura. Era um dragão muito pesado, porém ágil, correndo através das árvores, arrancando alguns caules com a cauda longa e poderosa.

Possuía um pescoço alongado e recurvo, e escamas azuis que brilhavam molhadas pela chuva fria que caia. (**3**)

- Pelas bestas do inferno! Que tipo de Móbile Dragon é aquele? - Noin não queria acreditar em seus olhos.

- Poderia ser um Gundam?! - perguntou um soldado que estava ao seu lado.

Noin pensou por um instante. Se fosse mesmo um Gundam... só poderia ser o elemental da água, era a dedução tirada das escamas azuis.

- Não importa! Quero ver se esse MD é páreo para o meu Mercurius! Enquanto isso vasculhem a área, homens! O piloto não deve estar longe...

oOo

Duo observou seu Gundam. Ele o trouxera nas mãos até a proximidade do acampamento, depois o deixara em uma clareira, de onde poderia comandar e assistir a batalha que se aproximava.

O garoto de tranças analisou detalhadamente os grandes e profundos olhos azuis do MD lendário. Então aquele era o seu dragão? Era lindo, e poderoso!

Sentindo toda a confiança de Duo, Deathscythe rugiu alto, causando um arrepio em todos que o ouviram.

Foi então que um segundo dragão surgiu no improvisado campo de batalha. Era enorme, alto e pesado, dono de incríveis escamas lilases. O pescoço era mais curto e grosso, porém os braços eram mais longos que os do Gundam.

- Não é Lady Une... - Duo murmurou - O MD lilás pertence a Noin, a comandante braço direito de Zechs...

oOo

Próximo dali, Noin fitou ambos os dragões. Não podia negar que eram belos, indescritivelmente magnânimos.

- Vai ser uma bela luta.

Ela também confiava cegamente em Mercurius, uma das únicas três fêmeas dragão que haviam sido domesticadas. As outras eram Vayeate e Tallgeese.

- Prepare-se, Mercurius. Mostre que apesar de ser um Gundam, esse MD não é páreo para a sua determinação e garra!

oOo

Indiferentes a tensão que reinava entre todos, os Móbile Dragon se entreolharam sem esboçar reação alguma. Apenas se sondavam, querendo descobrir do que seu oponente era capaz.

Mercurius era visivelmente mais alta e mais pesada que Deathscythe, em contra partida o dragão azul parecia mais ágil e mais rápido para o ataque.

Tentando intimidar o rival, Mercurius ergueu a cabeça rodeada por uma crista lilás e rugiu alto, fazendo o ar se agitar em turbulência.

Os soldados que faziam uma busca nas redondezas olharam para cima, apreciando a cena. Era mesmo de meter medo. Apenas os soldados mais capazes eram dignos de pilotar um MD daquela proporção.

O que não dizer de um Gundam, o dragão lendário?

- Muito bem! - Noin agitou as mãos com experiência - Mercurius, ataque!

E o grande MD avançou, sacudindo a terra e arrancando algumas árvores com as garras dos pés.

Duo viu o primeiro movimento do inimigo. Mas surpreendentemente Deathscythe não se moveu. Permaneceu parado, apenas aguardando.

Tomado pelo nervosismo, o garoto de tranças levou a mão a cabeça, entrelaçando os dedos alongados nos fios castanhos.

- DEATHSCYTHE!! Saia da frente!

Só então o dragão saltou para o lado, esquivando-se com agilidade impar.

- Oh! - a exclamação traduziu a incredulidade de Duo - Então é isso que significa ser um 'piloto Gundam'?

Feliz com a descoberta, Duo continuou coordenando seus pensamentos, de modo a manter seu coração em sintonia com o coração do MD, e transmitir as ordens que lhe passava pela mente.

- Desvie-se! Cuidado, a sua direita!

A rapidez do Gundam condizia com as lendas. Era incrível a velocidade com que se movia a criatura gigantesca e pesada.

oOo

Noin passou a costa da mão pela testa. Aquele Gundam era mesmo bom! Apesar dos movimentos aparentemente inexperientes e sem coordenação, estava conseguindo manter-se longe das garras de Mercurius.

Precisava ainda levar em consideração que a fêmea era um ás da defesa, não do ataque. Estava contando com seus soldados para localizar o provável piloto do MD e imobilizá-lo.

- Só pode ser Sally e o garoto que ela guiava... ops!

A distração quase lhe valeu um golpe certeiro por parte de Duo. Por muito pouco não era atingida em cheio pelas garras afiadas do dragão azul.

- Mas... eles não parecem estar em sintonia perfeita...

Começava a ver falhas na movimentação do Gundam. Principalmente quando ele recuava para defender-se. Se conseguisse visualizar uma estratégia que combinasse dois ataques conjuntos, poderia derrotá-lo de uma vez!

- Mercurius, sei que faremos algo arriscado, mas você confia em mim, e eu confio em você. Juntas derrotaremos esse Gundam!

Mercurius rugiu algo. Era o sinal de que entendera as palavras de seu piloto.

- Salte!

Noin moveu as mãos com força para cima.

Imediatamente seu MD saltou, apesar do grande peso, e pegou Duo de surpresa.

oOo

O garoto de tranças ficou paralisado por um instante. Um MD podia saltar daquele jeito?!

- Defenda-se, Deathscythe!

O dragão azul cruzou os braços a frente do corpo, aparando o golpe voador que Mercurius lhe dirigira. Porém a força da fêmea era tão potente, que obrigou o Gundam a dar uns passos para trás.

Antes mesmo de cair no chão, Mercurius girou o corpanzil num circulo completo, colocando-se atrás do MD lendário. Já tinha as mãos erguidas para o ataque pelas costas.

- Cuidado! - Duo ainda tentou alertar o Móbile Dragon, mas foi tarde demais.

Mercurius cravou as afiadas garras nas costas de seu oponente, machucando fundo, com violência.

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

Duo arregalou os olhos enquanto gritava de dor. Podia sentir que sua carne se rasgava, assim como acontecia com o seu MD.

Desnorteado, caiu de joelhos no chão, e foi imitado pelo dragão azul. Então era aquilo que significava 'um pacto de dividir seus corações'. Caramba!

Mas o ataque estava longe de terminar. Ainda faltava o golpe de misericórdia.

A fêmea abriu muito os braços, esticando-os o máximo que podia, depois os fechou rapidamente, golpeando com força as costas do MD azul mais uma vez.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Dessa vez a dor se pronunciou próximo aos rins do garoto de tranças. Vencido, Duo caiu pra frente, vomitando um tanto de sangue. Deathscythe também se rendeu. Tombou, abalando a terra com todo o seu peso.

Mercurius ergueu a cabeça e urrou, saboreando mais uma vez o doce sabor da vitória. Era invencível!

Deathscythe brilhou numa luz azulada e desapareceu em pleno ar. Com certeza voltara para seu cockpit, onde ficaria até que se recuperasse. (**4**)

- Foi difícil... - Noin sussurrou, sentindo-se cansada.

Pilotar um MD era sempre exaustivo, mas aquela batalha em particular lhe tirara as forças. Por um milésimo de segundos chegara inclusive a duvidar de sua vitória. Aquele Gundam era mesmo rápido.

Sua sorte era que estava destreinado. Se o grande dragão azul não fosse inexperiente... Noin tinha certeza de que teria dado mais trabalho.

- Estou louca para conhecer o piloto deste Gundam.

- Comandante, a senhora está bem?

- Sim. - Noin sorriu para o soldado. - Estou muito bem. Sabe me dizer se o capitão já voltou de sua expedição atrás do piloto?

- Ainda não.

- Mande uma mensagem para o major Zechs. Ele vai ficar feliz em saber das novidades.

- Acho que quem não vai gostar muito é a princesa Relena.

Noin olhou para o soldado e não disse nada. No entanto sabia que ele estava certo. Relena ficaria uma arara ao saber que um dos Gundam fora despertado. Agora o MD seguiria apenas as ordens do coração de seu piloto, e não poderia ser usado para controlar os outros Reinos, a menos que o piloto aceitasse cooperar, coisa que Noin achava difícil de acontecer.

Ninguém era mais odiado entre os rebeldes que Relena. Porque algum deles concordaria em ajudá-la?

Somente a morte do piloto podia libertar um MD, e mesmo assim, havia registros de dragões que se ligavam tanto a seus pilotos, que se recusavam a obedecer qualquer outro, mesmo após a morte de seus donos.

E por isso tinham de ser sacrificados.

- Será que Relena vai querer correr esse risco?

Provavelmente não.

- Comandante! Veja, estão chegando!

- Oh!

Noin viu que o soldado tinha razão. A patrulha sob as ordens do capitão regressava, e o oficial parecia trazer algo nos braços. Ou melhor, alguém.

- Comandante Noin, vasculhamos toda a área, e encontramos apenas esse garoto.

A mulher analisou o rapaz nos braços de seu capitão. Era um jovem de aproximadamente uns 15 anos. Possuía cabelos longos que estavam trançados. A bela face empalidecia cada vez mais, devido a grande perda de sangue.

- Mas é uma criança!

- Eu sei. Minha surpresa não foi menor.

- E a major Sally?

- Nem sinal dela.

- Então ele lutou sozinho contra meu MD? Não admira que não mostrasse experiência. Bem, ele está ferido... céus, eu peguei muito pesado! Prestem os primeiros socorros imediatamente.

- Agora mesmo.

- Assim que esse garoto estiver fora de perigo retornaremos para Sank. Deixarei uma equipe de buscas para que encontre Sally. Receberemos novas ordens de Zechs e entregaremos o piloto Gundam aos cuidados dele.

- Entendido, comandante.

- Ah, e... capitão... faça de tudo para salvar esse menino.

- Era exatamente o que eu planejava, senhor.

Noin balançou a cabeça concordando.

Suspirou, enquanto o capitão se afastava quase correndo, em direção a barraca do médico oficial.

Se aquele garoto morresse por causa de sua agressividade, nunca se perdoaria. E sabia que Zechs jamais aceitaria uma descompostura tão grande.

- Minha honra ficaria manchada, não é... Zechs?

E tal fato era inaceitável.

oOo

Trowa e Quatre se surpreenderam ao ver um dos integrantes da patrulha de Treize chegar correndo tão rápido.

- O que foi? - Quatre perguntou.

- Parece perseguido por um bando de demônios do inferno.

O homem respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu... eu...

- Calma, rapaz.

- Desculpe mestre Quatre. O coronel Treize me enviou. Testemunhas dizem ter visto um combate entre o MD Mercurius e um MD azul desconhecido.

- Uma batalha?

- Trowa, isso é terrível!

- Um MD azul? De quem pode ser?

- Não temos certeza, senhor. Mas os homens começam a murmurar entre si que talvez seja um Gundam. O dragão lendário da água...

- Duo!

O loirinho arregalou os olhos ao simples pensamento do jovem piloto lutando sozinho contra Mercurius. Ele não teria chance!

- Trowa, precisamos ir imediatamente ao encontro de Treize e Chang!

O rapaz de franja concordou. Estavam fazendo patrulha do lado oposto a Treize, então tinham que correr.

- Ele foi até os limites da floresta de cedros, não é?

- Isso. Vamos a cavalo e ganharemos tempo.

- Hn!

Ambos tomaram as rédeas dos primeiros alazões que encontraram. Depois Quatre deixou ordens expressas a seus homens, para que continuassem patrulhando como fora combinado, e depois voltassem a improvisada base na casa de Trowa. Agiriam sob o comando sábio de Rashid.

- Boa sorte!

- Boa sorte, mestre Quatre.

oOo

- Finalmente, meus amigos!

O alívio de Treize foi imensurável ao ver Trowa e Quatre surgindo por entre as árvores de cedro.

- O que aconteceu?

O coronel rebelde olhou para Trowa, depois fez um gesto, chamando-o para irem até onde Chang Wufei estava, sentado ao lado de uma cama de armar, onde um jovem desconhecido permanecia com os olhos fechados.

- Quem é ele?

- Não tenho certeza - Treize respondeu - Ouvimos os sons de uma batalha entre MD e viemos até aqui. Encontramos esse jovem caído entre alguns arbustos. Ele permanecia coberto por uma capa, e tinha isso sobre o peito.

Lançou um pedaço de pano a Quatre. No mesmo fora bordado o símbolo real do imperador do Reino Colonial 04, pai do loirinho.

- Oh... foi o pano que enviei para a major Sally! Será que esse garoto é Duo Maxwell?

- Ele parece diferente das descrições.

- Sei disso, Trowa. Mas, o que mais poderia ser? E onde está major Sally?

- Não sei. - a voz séria de Treize soou preocupada- Mas esse jovem está queimando de febre. Temos que levá-lo até um lugar seguro para que se recupere.

- Oh. Vamos partir imediatamente.

- Alias, Quatre... ele não tem um cockpit.

- Poderia ter sido roubado?

- Não sei. O que devemos fazer agora é voltar pra casa, e esperar esse jovem se recuperar.

Trowa concordou com a lógica de Treize. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de seu amante e apertou com carinho.

- Vamos ver o que esse garoto pode nos dizer.

Sem opção Quatre suspirou. Não cabia mais a ele decidir as coisas.

oOo

Furiosa, Relena arremessou a fina taça de cristal contra a parede, fazendo-a se espatifar, e espirrar vinho em todas as direções.

- Aquele maldito moleque! Como teve coragem de despertar um Gundam?!

Zechs acompanhou a demonstração de raiva sem se pronunciar. Sabia por experiência própria que era melhor não se intrometer, quando Relena descarregava a raiva.

A princesa podia ser gentil em alguns momentos, porém quando se enfurecia... era incontrolável.

- Sabe o que isso significa, meu irmão? Perdi um dos Gundam! Nunca conseguirei o controle do dragão da água. Tudo por culpa daquele infeliz que resolveu brincar de piloto.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala real, com os braços cruzados atrás das costas.

- Eu estava um passo pequenininho de ter o controle absoluto. Agora o máximo que terei são quatro, dos cinco Gundam. Isso me faz perceber que tenho que agir mais rápido ainda, antes que outro dragão lendário seja despertado.

- Relena...

A garota voltou os olhos faiscantes de ódio na direção de Zechs Merquise, fulminando-o com o olhar.

- Zechs, você me prometeu que faria de tudo para que eu fosse a rainha de todos os reinos, em nome da paz, não é, irmão?

- Sim, prometi.

- Então porque não faz algo?! Vai ficar apenas assistindo as coisas ruírem como um maldito castelo de cartas?!

- Relena...

- Ataque o Reino Colonial 03 imediatamente. Tenho certeza de que aqueles idiotas do Quatre Winner e do Trowa Barton escondem algo. Meus espiões viram Treize se dirigir pra lá. Eles estão armando alguma coisa.

- Acalme-se, minha irmã.

- Me acalmar? Como quer que eu faça isso? Espera que eu me sente a mesa e encha a cara de vinho, esperando aqueles rebeldes armarem um contra ataque? É isso, Zechs?

- Claro que não, Relena. Quero apenas que pense racionalmente. Um ataque declarado contra os Reinos vai estragar nossa estratégia. É isso que você quer?

-... não...

- Pense: esse garoto que capturamos foi o único que conseguiu despertar o Gundam. Nem mesmo você foi capaz de desvendar o segredo.

- E daí?

- Ora, minha irmã. Nosso prisioneiro é o único que sabe a maneira de despertarmos os Móbile Dragon lendários. E temos o garoto em nossas mãos...

Relena parou de andar e fitou seu irmão com os olhos brilhando maldosos.

- Entendo onde quer chegar... você tem razão.

- Se perguntarmos com... jeitinho, tenho certeza de que ele nos revelará o segredo.

- Brilhante, Zechs! Absolutamente brilhante! Assim que ele abrir os olhos, quero que o interrogue. Descubra de qualquer maneira qual o segredo dos Gundam.

- Sim, princesa.

O major curvou-se e saiu da sala, deixando a caçula sozinha.

- Ótimo. Então finalmente saberei como despertar o Gundam do ar. Ah, há, há, há!

Depois de tantos contratempos, a vitória mais uma vez se aproximava de suas mãos.

oOo

Heero abriu os olhos, sentindo-se estranho. Seu corpo parecia aquecido demais, e ele tinha certa dificuldade em respirar.

- Calma, você ainda não está bem.

Surpreso por um tom de voz tão gentil, o príncipe virou-se na cama macia, tentando ver quem conversava com ele. Era um jovem loiro, de aparência angelical.

- Sou Quatre Raberba Winner. Muito prazer, príncipe herdeiro Heero Yui.

- Quatre? Um dos pilotos Gundam?

A confusão na mente de Heero começava a se desfazer, vencida pelos pensamentos lógicos e ordenados. A última lembrança que tinha era de Duo e ele caindo de uma cachoeira. Pelo visto conseguiram chegar ao destino quase em total segurança.

- Sim. Você foi encontrado pelo coronel Treize a três dias atrás, estava ardendo em febre e parecia realmente mal. Temíamos que não sobrevivesse.

- Três dias? - Heero tentou esconder a surpresa.

- Sim, foi por pouco, por isso é melhor que descanse bastante para se recuperar.

Heero colocou a mão sobre a cabeça e apertou os olhos. Nunca tinha ficado doente antes, mas também, vivia tão protegido no palácio que nem mesmo uma simples gripe ousava incomodá-lo.

Ter aquela febre fora uma experiência desagradável, porém instrutiva.

Agora que entendia sua situação, não pôde impedir sua mente e coração de deslizarem para um campo mais delicado, que também o preocupava além da conta.

- Onde está Duo?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Quatre empalideceu mortalmente. Tal fato intrigou Heero Yui. Seu anfitrião vinha agindo naturalmente até agora, e respondera todas as questões com boa vontade e satisfação...

Aquela súbita tensão não fazia sentido, a não ser que...

- Ele está bem? Quero falar com ele.

- Sinto muito... tenho notícias desagradáveis...

Só a grande custo e controle de suas reações foi que Heero não empalideceu. Usou todo seu sangue frio para manter a expressão séria, apesar da angústia que se apossou de seu coração.

- O que houve com Duo? Foi ferido?

- Não temos certeza. Nossa rede de informações é boa, mas não a esse ponto. Sabemos apenas que Duo Maxwell foi capturado pela comandante Noin, juntamente com seu cockpit.

- Por que o levaram junto? Por que não roubaram apenas o cockpit?

- Porque... Duo conseguiu despertar o lendário Gundam da água.

Heero arregalou os olhos. Dessa vez foi impossível controlar a surpresa. Então aquele garoto tão gentil e que o perturbava de uma forma singular conseguira despertar seu Móbile Dragon finalmente?

- Duo...

- Sabemos que você é Heero Yui pelas notícias que interceptamos de seu Reino. O príncipe herdeiro fugiu do palácio, com intenção de recuperar seu cockpit roubado. É você, não é?

- Sim.

- As descrições batem perfeitamente. Foi uma sorte você ter se encontrado com Duo e Sally Po.

- Aliás, a major...

Heero não terminou a frase, porém o loirinho fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, ficando muito triste.

- Sabemos disso. Captamos uma mensagem de Lady Une fazendo um resumo de sua missão. Foi um duro golpe para nós, rebeldes. Sally Po era uma mulher que lutava pelo que acreditava. Ela não tinha medo de ir às últimas conseqüências...

- Hn.

- O coronel Treize está tentando criar uma estratégia que nos possibilite resgatar Duo e o seu cockpit. Acho que finalmente é hora de declaramos guerra a Relena, e parar de agir como simples rebeldes.

- Vocês conseguiram despertar mais algum Gundam?

- Não.

Heero analisou a face entristecida de Quatre por um instante.

- Estão mesmo preocupados com Duo, ou o querem apenas porque ele conhece o segredo para acordar os Móbile Dragon?

Mal terminou de formular a pergunta e Heero quase se arrependeu pela grosseria. Grossas lágrimas fizeram os olhos verdes de Quatre lacrimejarem.

- Acho que nossa conversa o desgastou, príncipe Yui. Descanse um pouco agora, e conversaremos depois.

Visivelmente ofendido, o loirinho levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Acabou parando embaixo do batente, com a mão na maçaneta.

- Pode se surpreender com isso, príncipe, mas... não somos como Relena.

Saiu fechando a porta suavemente.

Heero suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Eu tinha que ter certeza disso, Winner.

oOo

As dores pelo corpo de Duo começavam a diminuir finalmente. Mas ele não reclamava: os ferimentos haviam sido realmente profundos. Se cicatrizavam tão rápido, era graças a constituição física jovem e saudável, e a surpreendente atuação dos médicos.

Era óbvio que era um prisioneiro, já que estava sendo mantido numa cela solitária, de uma prisão não tão desconfortável assim, mas também não podia se dizer que era um hotel de luxo.

O que Duo não entendia era porque lhe tratavam bem, sendo um prisioneiro de guerra. Poderia Relena não ser tão má quanto todos diziam?

- Talvez ela seja razoável...

Uma coisa que lhe tirava a paz era não saber como Heero estava. Teria sido resgatado com sucesso? Teria se curado da febre?

- Será que conseguiu chegar até Quatre?

A falta de notícias apenas aumentava a angústia em seu coração.

- Espero que esteja tudo bem!

Outra coisa que o preocupava era o sumiço de seu cockpit. O cordão com a medalha fora tirado de seu pescoço, e Duo tinha a certeza de que estava com a princesa.

- Isto se eu estiver mesmo no reino de Sank.

Mas em que outro lugar poderia estar? Que outra pessoa teria o objetivo de torná-lo prisioneiro, além de Relena Peacecraft? Isso sem contar que os soldados que apareciam por ali com o doutor ou algum alimento usavam os uniformes azuis do reino de Sank, e tinham os emblemas de guardas de Zechs Merquise, o irmão mais velho de Relena.

Foi então que ouviu passos ecoando pelo corredor que levava as celas. Imaginou que se tratava de algum soldado silencioso lhe levando o almoço, mas ainda era cedo...

Os passos terminaram em frente a sua cela, e Duo surpreendeu-se.

Uma garota estava parada a frente de sua cela. Possuía longos cabelos loiros, lisos e cheios. Mas sua característica mais marcante eram as sobrancelhas espessas e recurvas. Parecia ter personalidade forte.

- Olá, piloto Gundam. Sou Dorothy Catalonia, prima de Relena.

- Oh!

Tal presença tão inesperada deixou Duo confuso e intrigado.

- É realmente um prazer conhecer o único piloto Gundam de todos os reinos, claro que não por muito tempo, não é?

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora, existem cinco Gundam, logo os outros gigantes também serão despertados.

- É o que eu espero também.

- Mas... tenho notícias desagradáveis pra você. Assim que estiver forte o bastante, Relena vai mandar Zechs torturá-lo até a que revele o segredo para acordar os outros Móbile Dragon.

Duo empalideceu bastante. Com certeza entendia agora o interesse de Relena por sua recuperação, e o porque de estar sendo tratado de forma eficiente. Se não fosse por isso, talvez já estivesse até morto!

Ia reconsiderar sua opinião sobre a herdeira dos Peacecraft. Relena era com certeza tão má quanto os boatos diziam.

Suspirando, Dorothy passou a mão pela face. Terminou enrolando uma mecha do cabelo loiro no dedo indicador. Parecia muito concentrada em observar os fios amarelados.

- Quando Relena despertar o Gundam do ar, ficará invencível. Ela juntará as forças de Tallgeese, Vayeate e Mercurius com os lendários MD... com certeza os outros três Gundam não serão páreos para tal poder... então eu concluo que a guerra vai terminar e minha priminha querida estenderá suas garras por todos os reinos.

- Porque está me dizendo isso?!

Vendo por esse ângulo, a vitória dos rebeldes parecia cada vez mais distante.

- Porque? Ora, garoto, porquê eu amo a guerra. Sei apreciar o valor de cada combate, de cada luta. E realmente, seria um crime permitir que tudo terminasse tão facilmente...

- Como pode dizer que ama uma guerra? E todas as vidas perdidas? E os sonhos que são destruídos durante um combate?

- Que pensamento utópico e romântico. Não combina com um piloto Gundam...

- Meu objetivo é simplesmente acabar com as lutas. Por isso aceitei pilotar um MD lendário, tão forte quanto um Gundam.

- Sei que essa guerra se aproxima de um fim, fato que lamento imensamente, e você não faz idéia do quanto. Só quero que o grande final seja algo digno de toda a destruição causada até agora. Quero ver os Gundam enfrentando as fêmeas dragão, numa luta justa.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Se você escapar, e levar consigo o seu cockpit, lutaria bravamente contra os MD de Relena até o fim?

- Com certeza!!

- Promete?

Duo não respondeu. Começou a desconfiar daquela loira tão dissimulada. Seria algum plano de Relena a fim de descobrir o segredo para despertar um Gundam? Se fosse isso não fazia muito sentido...

- Não me olhe assim, garoto. Oh, como é o seu nome?

- Duo Maxwell.

- E o nome do Gundam?

- Deathscythe...

- Maravilhoso! Você não confia muito em mim, não é?

- Nem um pouco.

Então Dorothy colocou a mão no bolso do vestido marrom que usava. Tirou dois colares de ouro, onde estavam presos duas medalhas. Uma branca e outra azul.

- E se eu lhe entregar isso?

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram, brilhando intensamente.

- Cockpit! O meu e o de...

- Do príncipe herdeiro, Heero Yui. Sei que Relena interceptou algumas mensagens. O príncipe fugiu do castelo, com certeza foi se unir aos rebeldes.

- Oh.

Dorothy deu um passo a frente, olhando fixamente nas íris ametista.

- Dedique a última luta a mim, Duo Maxwell, e estaremos quites. Em troca você terá os cockpit e sua liberdade.

- Porque faz isso?

- Já te disse. É imperdoável que a guerra termine tão facilmente. Seria um crime imaginar a vitória de minha prima sem que os Gundam brilhem com força total. Eu arriscaria minha vida para que os combates durassem um pouco mais. É o que eu amo, e não me importam os riscos.

Quando terminou de falar, Dorothy deu outro passo a frente e estendeu a mão. Duo aproximou-se cambaleante das barras de ferro e pegou seu cockpit de volta, assim como o de Heero.

Sentiu-se tão bem e feliz, ao recuperar o que era seu. Agora sim estava mais confiante. Ia agradecer Dorothy, mas ela impediu com um gesto.

- Não faça isso. Depois que eu abrir essa grade, você estará por conta própria. Não poderei fazer mais nada, a não ser confiar em você e esperar que cumpra o que foi prometido.

Duo balançou a cabeça concordando. Imediatamente a loira pegou uma chave mestra do bolso e abriu a porta da cela, libertando Duo.

- Relena vai demorar um pouco para descobrir o roubo dos cockpit, e a próxima ronda será apenas daqui a três horas. Você tem esse tempo como cobertura.

- Entendi.

- Boa sorte garoto. E não seja capturado.

Duo sorriu e piscou um olho. Voltou as costas e começou a se afastar.

Dorothy viu aquele belo garoto indo embora cheio de precauções.

- Um soldado de valor... uma batalha vibrante até a morte... um último e decisivo confronto... isso é o mais importante em uma guerra. Não vou permitir que minha prima termine com os confrontos de forma tão fácil e rápida. Todo o sangue derramado teria sido em vão. Um soldado que dá a vida pelo que acredita merece essa derradeira homenagem.

Dorothy avançou cela adentro e sentou-se sobre o catre.

- Relena, se você acredita mesmo na alegria da vitória... tente evitar a terrível ruína, que é o maior de todos os fascínios. Que a guerra se prolongue um pouco mais...

oOo

Duo caminhava apressadamente, tentando apenas não fazer muito barulho. O castelo de Sank não parecia muito grande, e daquele lado da construção não havia muitos soldados.

Com toda a precaução venceu o longo corredor, desceu alguns lances de uma escadaria de pedra e acabou saindo em um estábulo.

O local tinha cerca de oito belos alazões, e todos eles pareciam extremamente velozes. Cansado, o garoto de tranças encostou-se na cerca de madeira. Percebeu que não estava em condições de cavalgar... seus ferimentos poderiam se abrir por causa do trote veloz.

Teria que dar um outro jeito.

Resignado, afastou-se do curral real. Ao redor do castelo havia uma próspera cidade, a capital do reino. O grande problema era o muro que rodeava a cidadela, cujos portões eram vigiados por soldados atentos e agressivos.

- E agora...?

Sua primeira providência foi aproximar-se de uma residência. Circulou em volta notando algumas roupas no varal. 'Emprestou' um par de calças e uma blusa escura. Precisava livrar-se das roupas azuis usadas por todos os prisioneiros.

Sentindo-se mais confiante, Duo tratou de se infiltrar entre os aldeões, fazendo o possível para não chamar a atenção. Mas um garoto com aquela beleza andrógena não passava despercebido. As pessoa começavam a olhar cada vez mais cuidadosamente para a face de Duo.

- Como é que eu vou dar o fora daqui?

Olhava angustiado para os lados. Ainda não achara uma escapatória... foi quando os olhos violetas captaram uma caravana que caminhava pela rua principal.

As pessoas olhavam com hostilidade para eles, enquanto tratavam de sair do caminho, evitando inclusive se aproximar.

- Vão embora, portadores da peste!

Gritou um aldeão mais agressivo, enquanto atirava um tomate. Algumas pessoas o apoiavam, outras pareciam vacilar.

- Não temos certeza se são eles que trouxeram a febre.

- Só pode ter sido! Fora de Sank, malditos!

Duo acabou por decidir-se. Apressou o passo em direção ao último carroção da caravana. Não era coberto, mas o penúltimo era. Sem receio, o garoto saltou ágil, escondendo-se dentro do veículo.

Algumas pessoas perceberam a manobra, mas estavam tão desesperadas para que os integrantes da caravana fossem embora dali que não fizeram nada. Afinal alertá-los para o fato de estarem carregando um visitante não convidado poderia atrasar a ida ainda mais.

E nenhum dos aldeões queria isso.

Embaixo do toldo encardido, Duo tratou de ficar quietinho e meio oculto entre algumas caixas.

Começou a rezar, pendido para sair daquela enrascada sem maiores dificuldades.

oOo

Furiosa, Relena acertou um violento tapa na face de sua prima. A loira apenas sorriu e não revidou.

- Como pôde, Dorothy?! Entregou os cockpit para o prisioneiro, e permitiu que ele fugisse! Ficou louca?!

- Não. E você sabe disso.

- Confiei em uma cobra.

- Não se esqueça que somos parentes...

E a loira sorriu, satisfeita pela chance de provocar a princesa, sem temer qualquer tipo de represália. Nada do que Relena fizesse lhe afetaria. Tudo o que ela queria era que a guerra fosse prolongada o máximo possível.

Relena sabia disso, mas nunca imaginara que Dorothy Catalonia tivesse a coragem de praticar tão alta traição ao reino de Sank.

- Dorothy, reze para que eu recupere aqueles cockpit assim como o piloto. Ou você vai se arrepender. Ponham-na em seu quarto, e que ela fique lá.

- Sim, princesa!

Os soldados pegaram no braço da loira, mas ela avançou sem oferecer resistência.

Sentindo-se impotente, Relena deixou o corpo cair sobre o trono, e correu os olhos pela sala real. Estava sozinha com seu irmão.

- Relena, quais são suas ordens?

A princesa respirou fundo. Decisões, decisões! Sempre decisões! O que faria naquele momento? Até algumas horas atrás estava com a vitória nas mãos. Agora...

- Céus. O que eu faço, Zechs?

- É hora de abandonar as aparências, minha irmã.

A garota olhou longamente para seu irmão mais velho. Ponderava sobre a frase em silêncio, querendo considerar os prós e os contras da questão tão complexa. Não podia tomar uma atitude levianamente.

Por outro lado Zechs estava com a razão. Perdera todos os trunfos, e sua única opção era agir rapidamente, aproveitando-se do elemento surpresa.

- Você está certo. Zechs dê as ordens para que nossas tropas entrem em ação! Quero todos os reinos sob nosso comando, e inicie um busca intensa atrás do piloto e dos dois cockpit. Ele não pode ter ido muito longe.

- Imediatamente, Relena.

A princesa viu quando seu irmão saiu da sala. As coisas não estavam completamente perdidas. Havia uma chance.

E Relena faria de tudo para conseguir o que queria!

oOo

- Interceptamos uma mensagem cifrada de Sank. Ainda não conseguimos decifrá-la, mas se trata de um Código Púrpura.(**5**)

Todos os presentes na sala olharam fixamente para Quatre, o portador da novidade. Treize, Heero, Trowa e Quatre haviam se reunido para trocar suas impressões sobre as últimas descobertas.

- Isso é grave. Com certeza trata-se de algo grande. - Treize não pôde deixar de declarar.

- O que Relena estará planejando?

- Nada de bom.

Quatre olhou para Heero. Ainda estava magoado pela grosseria do outro, mas nada muito profundo, afinal o loirinho não conseguia guardar rancor de ninguém por muito tempo. Logo seu coração exigia que perdoasse a afronta e que continuasse seguindo em frente.

Heero não tivera oportunidade de pedir desculpas, e nem se esforçava para isso. Era o príncipe herdeiro e nunca abaixaria a cabeça para ninguém. Claro que estava grato ao loirinho, afinal se curara completamente da febre, graças aos cuidados devotados do jovem. Porém depois pensaria em remediar a situação.

- De qualquer maneira não podemos ficar parados aqui.

- E o que sugere, coronel Treize?

O interrogado olhou para Trowa e suspirou.

- Nossa prioridade é o resgate de Duo e dos dois cockpit.

- As prioridades mudaram.

A atenção de todos se voltou para Chang Wufei. O garoto entrava na sala com uma expressão mais carregada que o normal. Trazia um papel nas mãos.

Heero estreitou os olhos encarando Chang de mau modo.

- Nada é mais importante do que resgatar Duo.

Quatre e Trowa se entreolharam diante da frase tão determinada! Treize também franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você acha? Veja isso: Catherine conseguiu decifrar a mensagem cifrada em Código Púrpura. Relena autorizou ataques coordenados os Reinos Coloniais 05 e 04. Ela diz que quer dominação total.

A notícia pegou a todos de surpresa, deixando-os abalados pela decisão de Relena de declarar guerra tão abertamente. Agora não se trataria mais apenas de conflitos contra rebeldes!

- De acordo com a mensagem, Zechs marchou para o Reino Colonial 05, enquanto Noin e Lady Une foram enviadas ao Reino de Quatre.

- Oh, não!

O loirinho se angustiou ao imaginar seus pais e irmãs correndo perigo nas mãos dos soldados impiedosos de Relena.

- Temos que impedir isso. - Treize ficou em pé, tendo seu senso prático despertado - Chang e Heero vão para o Reino Colonial 05. Quatre e Trowa devem ir ao Reino Colonial 04. Garotos, mais do que nunca vocês precisam despertar seus Gundam. Eu ficarei aqui, entrarei em contato com os outros reinos, e tentarei infiltrar um espião em Sank, para recuperar seu cockpit e resgatar Duo, está bem?

Os quatro pilotos concordaram. Imediatamente saíram da sala, dispostos a arrumar suas coisas e rumarem para seus destinos o quanto antes.

oOo

Duo acordou sentindo uma forte dor no pescoço. Acabara cochilando sentado entre as caixas, e dormira de mau jeito.

Cheio de precauções espiou por um vãozinho no toldo amarelado. A noite ia alta, e a caravana parara de avançar. Os integrantes haviam se reunido em volta de uma grande fogueira e cozinhavam algo que cheirava muito bem.

Torturado, o estomago do garoto americano deu uma volta e roncou alto, reclamando o alimento que ainda não recebera.

- Não é hora pra isso - Duo murmurou olhando para a própria barriga.

Voltou os olhos violetas para fora do carroção. Estavam parados em uma clareira, rodeada por inúmeras árvores. Poderia escapar dali sem problemas, apesar da noite clara pelo céu estrelado.

Silenciosamente começou a vasculhar o veículo, tentando encontrar algo de útil. Pegou uma capa meio velha, feita de tecido negro, e encontrou também um mapa, mas deixou pra lá. Não ia adiantar muita coisa mesmo. Era melhor seguir a constelação de Virgo.

- Por falar nisso... ainda estamos no reino de Sank? - sussurrou para si mesmo.

Era uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida.

Dando-se por satisfeito, Duo escorregou ligeiro para fora da carroça, esgueirou-se nas sombras até ganhar abrigo entre as frondosas árvores da floresta. Não eram cedros, então Duo deduziu que não estavam no Reino Colonial 03...

Mas querer isso já era querer demais! Devia agradecer pela grande sorte de estar fora do castelo, e longe das garras de Relena.

Podia se virar com o resto.

- Ali está!

Os ansiosos olhos violeta localizaram a constelação de Virgo, do lado sul do céu. Parecia mais longe do que a última vez que a observara.

- Talvez eu ainda esteja em Sank, ou no norte do Reino Colonial 05... é, Deathscythe, temos uma longa caminhada.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e apertou a medalha azul, sentindo-se confiante. Não estava sozinho naquela campanha. E também tinha a medalha branca de Heero.

- Ele vai ficar tão feliz a hora que receber isso de volta!

Avançando lentamente por causa dos ferimentos, Duo sorriu, imaginando o quão alegre Heero ficaria, ao ter seu cockpit. Com certeza presentearia Duo com um belo sorriso.

Sorriso, aliás, que o garoto de tranças ainda não tivera a chance de conhecer.

oOo

Treize seguia todos os movimentos de Chang Wufei, vigiando enquanto o mercenário arrumava sua sacola de viagens.

- Quero que tenha cuidado, Chang. Enfrentar Tallgeese não será fácil.

- Sei disso. Não se preocupe.

- Ora, isso é impossível garoto. Sabe que sua segurança é uma de minhas prioridades.

Wufei olhou para Treize, analisando-o. Agiam com cerimônia na frente dos outros, tentando manter a relação de ambos em segredo. Ninguém sabia que eram amantes quase desde que se conheceram.

- Sou forte. Sou um soldado forte.

- Não seja bobo, Chang. Soldados fortes também morrem. Veja a major Sally...

- Sally era uma mulher! Mulheres não podem ser bons soldados, pois são fracas.

Treize torceu os lábios diante de tanta teimosia. Como o garoto podia ser tão cabeça-dura?

- Você sabe que Sally não era fraca. Era uma das melhores.

Wufei não disse nada, apenas voltou a se concentrar em guardar algumas peças de roupa na mochila. Depois pegou seu cockpit, e ficou admirando a medalha vermelha como fogo.

- Ainda não sabe como despertá-lo?

- Não.

- Deve ser um belo Móbile Dragon.

- Aa. Um prêmio para os melhores soldados. Não se preocupe, coronel. A morte é feita para os fracos, ou os bravos. Não sou um fraco, e ficarei feliz se morrer como um bravo.

Ao ouvir isso, Treize desencostou-se da parede e avançou. Tomou Chang nos braços, apertando-o com força.

- Não vai morrer. Jurei a Sally que cuidaria de você, e é o que vou fazer. Prometa que não se exporá durante as lutas.

- Não posso prometer isso, e você sabe muito bem.

- Wufei.

O piloto Gundam ergueu a cabeça, encaixando-a na curva do pescoço de Treize.

- Você se preocupa demais, Treize. Nem parece você...

- Eu mudei, quando conheci um mercenário, com os olhos mais negros que já vi na vida... e com a cabeça mais dura dentre todos os teimosos...

Wufei suspirou diante da pilhéria. Era um momento de leve descontração.

- Wufei, você acha que temos tempo para uma despedida?

- Claro. Será apenas um 'até logo'. Quando eu voltar teremos uma comemoração de boas vindas.

Nem bem terminou de dizer aquilo, e ambos escorregaram em sincronia rumo ao colchão macio.

oOo

Quatre e Trowa já haviam tomado o caminho para o reino do loirinho. A preocupação do jovem com seus familiares era tão grande, que nem pudera esperar para se despedir de Heero, Treize e Wufei.

Claro que o garoto de franja entendia tal ansiedade, e ficaria ao lado do amante sempre.

- Vai estar tudo bem, Quatre...

- Oh, Trowa, Relena é tão imprevisível. Porque tomou essa atitude? Se eu soubesse que tentaria dominar os reinos, teria trazido meus pais e minhas irmãs para cá.

O mais alto balançou as rédeas do alazão malhado, fazendo-o apertar o trote.

- Falando nisso, a decisão tomada por Relena é quase suicida. Ela deve saber que não tem potencial para duelar com todos os reinos por muito tempo. Era melhor que tivesse se mantido as sombras, apenas enfrentando os rebeldes.

- A menos que ela planeje uma vitória rápida. O que seria muita prepotência da parte dela.

- Hn. Ou... talvez tenha acontecido algo que a fez se precipitar.

- Mas o que?

- Não sei. Talvez tenha conseguido despertar o Gundam de Yui. Com esse MD e as forças das três fêmeas, Relena teria a vitória muito próxima.

- Tem razão! - Quatre arregalou os olhos verdes - Nós temos alguns MD bons, mas não se comparam as fêmeas de Sank, e... não estariam a altura de um Gundam...

- Ela está se movendo como num jogo de xadrez. Atacou os reinos mais próximos de Sank, e que são estratégicos: o Reino Colonial 05 possui os melhores soldados e mercenários, que seriam decisivos num combate a longo prazo. E o seu reino, Quatre, é o maior responsável pela exportação de alimentos. Não seria perfeito, reduzir drasticamente as reservas de alimentos dos inimigos?

- Uma manobra cruel, com certeza.

- É um golpe sujo, mas você sabe: na guerra vale tudo.

Suspirando, o loirinho segurou seu cockpit e se pôs a observar atentamente sua medalha. A mesma possuía um tom tão bonito de marrom, parecia cheia de vida, assim como a terra mais fértil de todas, a terra de seu reino.

Quando Relena começara as primeiras rivalidades, seu pai, o imperador Winner, o chamara para uma conversa muito séria, onde lhe entregara aquele cockpit, afirmando ser o abrigo de um dos lendários Gundam.

Com muita surpresa, Quatre recebeu a medalha, descobrindo ainda que sua família era a guardiã de tal tesouro há séculos e séculos. E agora ele recebia o encargo de despertar o dragão lendário e pilotá-lo para defender a paz entre os reinos.

Nessa época ele e Trowa, o dono do mais famoso circo ambulante do Reino Colonial 03, já eram amantes. Haviam se conhecido durante uma das apresentações na terra do loirinho e se apaixonado praticamente no mesmo instante.

Era, como a major Sally costumava dizer, um amor carmesim, tingido no rubro da mais incontrolável paixão, e flamejante como a mais intensa das chamas.

Foi então que Quatre descobriu que Trowa também era um dos cinco pilotos Gundam. Tal fato provava mais uma vez que não havia coincidências naquela vida. Com certeza o encontro de ambos fora predestinado pelas estrelas.

Definitivamente encantou-se ao saber que o cockpit de Trowa era cinzento, e representava o frio e indiferente metal. Um elemento poderoso, que parecia não se envolver realmente, mas que no fundo era impetuoso, forte e mortal, principalmente quando lutava pelo que acreditava, e tentava proteger o que amava.

- O que foi? - Trowa perguntou olhando de lado para o amante - De repente ficou tão pensativo. Procure não se preocupar demais, tudo vai dar certo.

- Sim. Eu confio nisso... estava apenas pensando...

- Hn.

Corando um pouco, Quatre agitou as rédeas de seu belo garanhão branco, fazendo levantar uma nuvem de poeira, enquanto cortava a estrada de terra rumo ao seu ameaçado reino.

Trowa balançou a cabeça. O loirinho dificilmente era dado a atitudes precipitadas. Mas não podia negar que quando corava daquele jeito... ficava muito fofo!

Permitindo-se sorrir de leve, Trowa também agitou seu cavalo. Em algumas horas se aproximariam da fronteira, e então, se jogariam de cabeça nos perigos desconhecidos.

oOo

- Preciso descansar... um pouco...

Duo deixou-se cair no chão, ao lado de uma grande árvore. Estava realmente exausto. Obrigara-se a caminhar por todo aquele dia, sem parar nem uma única vez. Seria tempo desperdiçado, afinal não trazia comida consigo, e nem água...

- Com certeza não era o Reino Colonial 04, ou já teria esbarrado em alguma árvore frutífera.

Cuidadosamente, passou a mão pelo ferimento em suas costas, sentindo a pele arder. Estava se recuperando bem, mas todo o esforço das últimas horas vinha cobrar o preço. E o mesmo era altíssimo.

Fora um imprudente, mas não tinha escolhas. Desconhecia se era perseguido por algum soldado de Relena... nem imaginava onde estava, se aquele local era muito distante de seu destino ou não...

- Céus...

Ainda bem que não estava sozinho. Tinha os dois cockpit em seu poder, e a presença reconfortante de Deathscythe. Sim, podia sentir que o grande Móbile Dragon azul permanecia em seu coração, acalentando-o ao mesmo ritmo das batidas do coração que ambos compartilhavam.

Dois seres, uma única alma.

- Espero que... seus ferimentos não estejam doendo tanto quanto... os meus...

Suspirando, o garoto de tranças passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor frio que escorria. Suas mãos tremiam, e todo o corpo parecia tão enfraquecido, que ele temia desabar a qualquer momento.

- Sinto muito, Deathscythe. Eu devo ser... o pior de todos os pilotos... que você já teve.

A tristeza de tal pensamento invadiu Duo, e o abateu mais do que qualquer mal físico já sentido antes. Finalmente desabou, rompendo em lágrimas.

Começou a chorar lamentando sua sorte, ou falta de sorte.

Chorou por seu Gundam, que era obrigado a partilhar dessa tristeza e de toda a dor. Lamentou pela major Sally, que dera a vida acreditando que Duo se tornaria um bom piloto e ajudaria trazer a paz aos reinos. Estaria decepcionada? Como tal pensamento feria!

E principalmente, chorou por Heero, atormentado pelo medo de que talvez, se as coisas continuassem indo tão mal... nunca mais reencontrasse o príncipe.

oOo

Heero e Wufei cavalgavam em silêncio lado a lado. Nenhum dos dois precisava da troca de palavras. Não tinham muito em comum, além do ideal de paz entre os reinos.

A preocupação maior do príncipe estava na segurança de Duo.

Como era possível que tal criaturinha dominasse seus pensamentos depois de tão pouco tempo de convivência? Caminhava a mais de um dia tentando ruminar aquele assunto.

Heero conhecia as belas cortesãs de seu reino, vivia cercado pelas magníficas damas, todas de puríssimo sangue azul... e nunca dedicara a elas mais do que um reles olhar desinteressado.

E quando menos esperava, Duo entrara em sua vida, com os olhos violetas mais belos e raros que já encontrar antes. Com seu jeitinho meio insolente e moleque, enganosamente inconseqüente, trazendo consigo um coração visivelmente generoso e preocupado. Muito sincero e devotado às coisas que acreditava e protegia.

Isso ficara óbvio na devoção a major Sally.

Suspirando, Heero encarou os fatos: fora fisgado. Pela pessoa menos conveniente da face da Terra, mas sem dúvida a que melhor lhe completava. E disso o príncipe não tinha dúvidas. Não precisava de uma longa convivência para aceitar isso.

Só não era justo perder o amor, logo agora que o tinha ao alcance da mão. Heero não procurara por isso, mas já que ganhara um presente tão maravilhoso, não deixaria que fosse tirado de si.

Nem mesmo Relena e sua ambição cega tinha poder para isso.

- Estranho... - a voz sussurrada de Wufei tirou Heero de seus devaneios.

- O que foi...?

- Abalo... não sentiu?

Heero estreitou os olhos e prestou atenção. Ambos os cavalos se agitaram diante de um outro tremor, leve e quase imperceptível, mas presente.

- Móbile Dragon?

- Com certeza. Meu reino não cederia aos caprichos de Relena sem lutar. Zechs e Tallgeese devem estar enfrentando resistência.

- Então vamos logo! Temos que ajudá-los de algum jeito!

Wufei balançou a cabeça concordando e picou esporas, fazendo o cavalo castanho galopar mais rápido.

Levemente arredio, olhou para baixo, prendendo os olhos negros em seu cockpit escarlate. Não tinha a menor idéia de como ativar o MD...

Qual seria o truque? Uma palavra? Uma frase? Algum pó ou poção?

Esse era um segredo que apenas o piloto guardião da água sabia.

Pelo menos por enquanto.

oOo

- Trowa, sentiu isso?

- Hn. Foi um abalo.

- Devem ser os MD de Relena. Será que meu pai está lutando contra Vayeate e Mercurius?

- Não se torture. Os tremores estão cada vez mais próximos.

O garoto de franja estava certo. A terra tremia cada vez mais violentamente. Foi então que o solo se sacudiu com tanta força, que os cavalos perderam o equilíbrio, caindo ao chão, e lançando seus cavaleiros longe.

- Quatre! Você esta bem?

- Sim, e você?

- Hn.

Ambos se levantaram, percebendo que os cavalos fugiram assustados.

- O que houve?

Ao invés de responder, Trowa olhou para cima. O olho verde se arregalou de surpresa e incredulidade.

- Trowa...?

O amante apontou para cima. Quatre seguiu a direção indicada, então empalideceu muito.

- Céus!

A cena era dominada por dois grandes Móbile Dragon. Ambos tinham mais de quinze metros de altura, e pesavam várias toneladas.

O mais alto tinha as escamas lilases, possuía dois braços longos e fortes, e uma grande crista, também lilás, em volta da cabeça. Era Mercurius, o MD da comandante Noin. O outro era alguns metros mais baixo. Possuía aparência realmente assustadora. A grande cabeça era dominada por dois chifres pontiagudos e suas escamas eram prateadas como a luz da lua. Tratava-se de Vayeate, sanguinário MD de Lady Une.

- Estão destruindo tudo! - exclamou Quatre.

Os olhos verdes se marejaram, ao ver a destruição causada pelos dragões. Não havia outros MD por perto, ou seja, elas não lutavam. Apenas destruíam a terra fértil, arrancando as árvores centenárias do chão, e pisoteando imensas plantações.

Aquela cena causou uma angústia incontrolável ao jovem loiro. Sua terra estava sendo despedaçada em nome de uma falsa guerra.

Sua terra...

Porém as coisas se precipitaram quando Vayeate moveu-se, girando o corpo em 180 graus, tentando esmagar um pequeno vilarejo que havia por ali. Com tal movimento a enorme cauda do animal virou-se em direção dos pilotos, mais especificadamente para o lado de Quatre.

O loirinho seria esmagado!

**Continua...**

* * *

(**3**) Pra quem achou que não podia piorar: agora virou Eskaflowne...

(**4**) Eu num disse que era pokebola? Então, direto para o centro Pokemon mais próximo...

(**5**) Código Púrpura era o nome dado ao código mais complexo criado pelos japoneses durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	3. Capítulo III

_**Título**_: Crimson Love_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, aventura_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma tirana se ergue e ameaça a paz... apenas os pilotos lendários serão capazes de despertar os MDs elementais e salvar os Reinos Coloniais._**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Não há algo mais fácil que mudar a opinião de alguém  
Entretanto ninguém pode impedir o amor...  
...de se tornar cada vez mais profundo...  
Se a fascinação é uma alegria...  
... seria a ruína outro fascínio?"**_

**Crimson Love  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO III**

- QUATRE!

Trowa saltou, colocando-se em pé. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido, que seria impossível de descrever. Tudo o que o garoto de franja tinha em sua mente eram pensamentos protetores, queria salvar Quatre naquele momento, tirando-o da frente da cauda esmagadora de Vayeate.

Uma luz brilhou do cockpit cinzento de Trowa, fazendo-o se aquecer. Da luz, surgiu um novo Móbile Dragon. Tinha o mesmo tamanho de Mercurius, porém parecia mais leve. Tinha as escamas cinzentas brilhantes, aparentando vestir uma espécie de armadura, mas era apenas uma ilusão. Sua beleza era fria, no entanto inegável.

Possuía três olhos, todos grandes, cinzas e brilhantes.

O Móbile Dragon desconhecido segurou a cauda de Vayeate no exato momento em que ia esmagar Quatre. O loirinho encolheu-se, e sua surpresa foi imensurável ao ver que estava salvo.

Então o gigantesco animal fixou as três íris cinzentas em Trowa.

O piloto avançou um passo, emudecido pelo que via. Aquele era...

- Trowa!

- Quatre... ele está falando comigo... é Heavyarms, o lendário Móbile Dragon do metal. O que...? Quer me propor um trato...? Um trato entre nossos corações?

A voz do dragão falava diretamente a alma de Trowa, e soava ao piloto como fria e cortante, mas de certa maneira inexplicável, acolhedora.

Oferecia nesse momento um pacto. Queria se unir a Trowa em alma e coração, oferecendo suas habilidades e sua fidelidade em troca de reciprocidade mútua. Propunha mais que um simples elo entre piloto e seu MD.

Trowa desviou os olhos apenas por um segundo. Admirou seu frágil amante que, graças a Heavyarms, escapara de uma morte horrível. Não havia por que ter dúvidas. Faria qualquer coisa para proteger a pessoa que amava!

Aceitaria qualquer pacto!

Os olhos do MD brilharam, quando ele entendeu a decisão de Trowa. Então o dragão puxou um esperneante Vayeate, e girando sobre os próprios pés, arremessou-o contra Mercurius, quando este se preparava para atacar.

Derrubou duas poderosas fêmeas com um único golpe.

Mas em questão de segundos ambas estavam em pé, demonstrando uma grande agilidade, e poder de recuperação impar.

Agora sim, a luta ia começar.

oOo

Wufei saltou do cavalo antes mesmo que o animal parasse por completo. Heero pensou em como era obstinado, aquele garoto de olhos negros.

Tal fúria começara quando se aproximaram de uma chocante cena de batalha entre maravilhosos MD.

O maior de todos era inegavelmente Tallgeese. Tal dragão possuía raríssimas escamas douradas, tão brilhantes quanto ouro puro. Os olhos eram estreitos, brancos e luminosos. Possuía tronco bem desenvolvido e braços resistentes. Seu pescoço era grosso. Outra característica marcante era a cauda de duas pontas, muito difícil de se achar entre as fêmeas.

Tallgeese devia ter quase vinte metros de altura, e levava fama de ser o maior de todos os dragões já domados em todos os reinos.

Era uma fera incontrolável. Lutava avidamente contra três MD e levava vantagem óbvia. Os machos pareciam não ter chance alguma na acirrada luta. E tal batalha inflamara os instintos de Chang Wufei, atingindo no mais profundo de sua alma guerreira.

Heero também se impressionou com a imponência do MD de Zechs Merquise, o irmão mais velho da tirana Relena. Porém o que lhe chamou a atenção mesmo foi uma espécie de colar de metal, que estava preso ao pescoço de Tallgeese.

- O que será aquela coleira...?

Antes de pensar com calma naquilo, o MD dourado ergueu as mãos, e acertou um violento golpe em um dos rivais, jogando o pobre dragão agonizante ao chão. Apesar de todo o treinamento, os mercenários do RC 05 não eram adversários a altura de tão magnífico dragão.

Sentindo o corpo se inflamar de raiva e amargura, Wufei levou a mão a medalha púrpura, apertando-a entre os dedos alongados.

O que reinava em seu coração era a revolta, e certo grau de humilhação. Não podia aceitar que seus compatriotas fossem derrotados com tanta facilidade! Tinha que intervir e lavar a honra dos bravos soldados!

Tinha que enfrentar Tallgeese de igual para igual. E isso só seria possível se...

- Gundam! Sei que pode me ouvir. Desconheço a maneira de despertá-lo, mas aceite o que lhe oferece meu coração, e me ajude a mostrar como se luta um soldado de verdade!

Mal terminou de pronunciar essa frase, e sentiu uma coisa diferente em seu corpo. Seu coração bateu acelerado, e agindo por instinto, voltou os olhos negros na direção de algumas montanhas.

Uma delas estremeceu e rachou-se. Na verdade não era uma simples montanha, mas sim um vulcão adormecido, que naquele exato momento ameaçava voltar a ativa. Uma densa nuvem de fumaça foi expelida, e junto dela vários destroços, pedras e fagulhas. Do meio da fumaça, surgiu um novo dragão.

O mesmo tinha mais de 16 metros de altura. De suas escamas vermelhas pingava lava incandescente, que caia sobre o chão e destruía tudo, de tão elevada era a temperatura do magma. (**6**)

- Dragão siamês... - Heero murmurou encantado.

Sim, o elemental Gundam do fogo era na verdade um dragão com duas cabeças, e chamado popularmente de 'dragão siamês'. Ambas eram idênticas. Tinham forma levemente triangular e focinho alongado e fino. As presas eram mais afiadas e maiores que a maioria dos outros dragões.

O animal saltou de forma magnífica, caindo a frente de Tallgeese. Os outros MD afastaram-se, deixando a luta para o oponente que surgia.

- Eu sabia! - Chang exclamou sem poder conter a empolgação - Esses são os lendários Móbile Dragon do fogo, Nataku e Shenlong, eles aceitaram o pacto com o meu coração.

Sem perder mais tempo, Wufei agitou as mãos. Sabia como controlar um MD, pois havia treinado duro como mercenário. Atacaria Tallgeese, que apenas assistia a chegada surpreendente do oponente sem nada fazer, tal era sua confiança.

Heero acompanhou tudo com os olhos brilhando. Chang também conseguira despertar o MD, e parecera fácil. Queria tanto poder ter o seu cockpit e tentar acordar seu Gundam...

Isso o fez pensar em Duo.

As duas coisas mais importantes de sua vida lhe foram arrancadas por Relena. Tal fato era imperdoável, e o príncipe se lembraria disso na hora do acerto de contas.

Foi então que Wufei moveu as mãos, e seu MD avançou visando atacar Tallgeese de frente, como um verdadeiro soldado!

oOo

- Pelo menos... mais um... passo... mais... um passo...

Duo avançava cambaleando, tentando seguir obstinadamente em frente, já sem ter certeza de onde aquele caminho o levaria. A luz que o guiava era o amor que tinha certeza sentir por Heero. Aquele profundo sentimento agia como um farol na noite escura, impulsionando-o sempre e sempre para frente. Tinha que reencontrá-lo! Tinha que vê-lo, que tocá-lo, que senti-lo!

Com as mãos apertava a surrada capa preta, tentando aquecer o corpo que tremulava de frio, e apesar disso, um suor abundante escorria pela fronte e pescoço.

- Será que... no fim... das... contas... aquela cara... vana estava mesmo... contaminada pela... febre de Sank?

Que ironia, também se afligir por aquele mal. Seria uma marca que carregaria, por ter estado no reino maldito de Sank, mesmo que contra a sua vontade, e por alguns dias ter respirado o mesmo ar da tirana Relena Peacecraft.

Os olhos violetas estavam fixos no chão gramado, sem marcas de trilha alguma, cortando por entre as árvores daquela mata pouco explorada.

Temia perder-se mais do que já estava. Gravara na mente a direção indicada pela constelação Virgo, ou pelo menos achava que gravara... já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Outra coisa que o preocupava era sentir as costas empapadas, meio úmidas. Desconfiava que seus ferimentos haviam aberto, afinal de contas, três dias preso em Sank não era tempo suficiente para que tivessem curado de uma vez...

Foi então que um abalo sacudiu o chão, fazendo o garoto de tranças cambalear mais ainda. Devagar, Duo abaixou-se e sentou-se no chão. Como não sentira o chão tremer antes?

A verdade é que tais abalos já vinham ocorrendo a algum tempo, mas o piloto do Deathscythe estava tão mal, que nem percebera. Só notara o fato quando o tremor fora forte o bastante para quase derrubá-lo.

Suspirando, Duo olhou para cima. Não muito longe dali dois MD lutavam entre si, um era dourado, e levava uma estranha coleira de metal no pescoço. Pelas descrições de Sally Po só poderia ser Tallgeese.

O outro era menor, e um raríssimo dragão siamês, de escamas escarlates e vibrantes.

Reunindo suas últimas forças, Duo ergueu-se e voltou a caminhar. Desconfiou que aquele Móbile Dragon vermelho era um Gundam. E se um piloto fora louco o bastante para enfrentar Tallgeese sozinho, logo precisaria de ajuda.

E Duo ajudaria, não importando o quão mal estivesse.

oOo

Nataku e Shenlong pareciam ter grande vantagem sobre o inimigo. O MD usou as mãos poderosas para prender os braços de Tallgeese, e quando a fêmea se descuidou, Shenlong esticou o pescoço e cravou as afiadas presas no focinho da fêmea, mordendo quase com raiva. A violência foi tal, que arrancou um naco de pele e escamas do inimigo, deformando a bela aparência do MD dourado.

Tallgeese urrou, e tombou para frente.

Wufei retesou as costas, mal acreditando que a vitória fora tão fácil. Se o elo entre Zechs e seu MD fosse profundo o suficiente, o irmão de Relena também deveria estar deformado, a essa altura da batalha.

Nataku e Shenlong viraram-se na direção de Wufei. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam intensamente, satisfeitos com a vitória.

Heero estava fascinado, com a demonstração de poder daquele Móbile Dragon magnífico.

- Chang, realmente...

Então os olhos azul cobalto notaram algo que fez o príncipe herdeiro estremecer. Tallgeese estava se erguendo!

- CUIDADO!!

Porém o aviso veio tarde demais.

Tallgeese saltou com agilidade não demonstrada antes. Foi tão rápida, que conseguiu pegar o dragão siamês pelas costas, segurando um pescoço em cada uma das fortes mãos.

- Inferno!

Wufei percebeu que a fêmea não estivera lutando com todas as suas forças. Estivera brincando com ele!

Tallgeese balançou o focinho destroçado, espirrando o sangue em várias direções, depois fechou os braços com violência, fazendo os crânios de Nataku e Shenlong se chocarem com força total.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

- Chang!

O garoto de olhos enviesados levou ambas as mãos a própria cabeça, apertando-a desesperado. Sentia o golpe desferido contra seu Gundam em seu próprio corpo.

E a fêmea dragão continuou impiedosamente. Bateu as cabeças de seu rival até que ambas começassem a sangrar, e o Gundam não tivesse mais forças para reagir.

Quando o MD dourado abriu as mãos, o elemental do fogo tombou, definitivamente vencido.

- Mal... dição!

Chang também tombou. Caiu de joelhos ao solo, e deslizou lentamente, caindo de lado no chão. Tinha sangue manchando seu queixo, e pingando de seus ouvidos. O Gundam púrpura brilhou e desapareceu rapidamente. Com certeza retornara para a segurança de seu cockpit.

- Wufei!

Heero avançou um passo, quando ouviu um som abafado soando as suas costas. Voltou-se preocupado, e acabou arregalando os olhos azuis, tal foi sua surpresa e assombro.

Duo estava chegando, saindo da densa floresta próxima de onde se desenrolava a luta.

- Hee... ro...

Para desespero do príncipe, o garoto de olhos violeta tombou pesadamente para frente.

oOo

Num movimento eficiente Mercurius saltou, caindo atrás de Heavyarms.

- Droga!

Trowa percebeu que seu Gundam era extremamente poderoso, mas lutar contra duas fêmeas ao mesmo tempo estava se mostrando um ato suicida. Sua preocupação aumentou quando Mercurius prendeu os braços do elemental do metal.

Gesticulando rapidamente, o garoto de franja ainda tentou fazer com que seu MD se libertasse do abraço apertado, mas foi em vão.

Vayeate ergueu a cabeça, e começou a urrar. Depois avançou, com as garras erguidas, disposta a acertar um golpe no tórax do MD cinzento.

Quatre assistia a cena com os olhos arregalados de medo. Não conseguira levantar-se do chão, pois seu corpo anestesiado recusava-se a obedecer às ordens de seu cérebro.

Foi então que Vayeate passou as garras pelo peito de Heavyarms, abrindo cortes feios, que começaram a sangrar imediatamente.

Trowa levou as mãos ao tórax, apertando com força. Empalideceu terrivelmente, entendendo que o elo entre ele e o Gundam era mais poderoso do que com qualquer outro Móbile Dragon.

Quatre apertou os lábios. Seu desespero atingiu um ápice, mas ele ainda não conseguia reagir.

Apenas quando Vayeate ergueu as garras mais uma vez, foi que o loirinho saiu de todo o seu torpor. Entendeu que o MD prateado pretendia matar o Gundam do metal, e com isso estaria assassinando Trowa, a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

- PAAARRREEE!!

A dor em seu coração foi tão intensa e verdadeira, que despertou o quarto Gundam adormecido.

O solo fértil tremeu com violência tal, que Vayeate, Mercurius e mesmo Heavyarms caíram no chão, enroscando-se numa confusão de pernas e braços, difícil de ser entendida.

Uma fissura rasgou o chão de leste a oeste, abrindo uma grande fenda, por onde saiu o Gundam elemental da terra.

- Ohhh! - Quatre entendeu que despertara seu próprio MD.

Tratava-se de um dragão com quase 16 metros de altura, suas escamas eram tingidas em um belíssimo degrade de marrom, em três tons. Possuía dois pares de braços, mais longos que o normal, terminados por garras que pareciam extremamente afiadas.

- Você ouviu minhas preces, Gundam... seu nome é Sandrock! - o loirinho podia ouvir a voz calorosa do elemental ecoando em seu coração. - Você quer me propor um pacto?

Enquanto ouvia as palavras do dragão marrom, Quatre sentiu-se aquecido e protegido, e tinha certeza de que o Gundam entendia tudo que se passava em sua mente, todo o desejo de defender Trowa naquele momento, e acabar definitivamente com uma guerra tão cruel.

- O pacto foi aceito. Seu coração é o meu coração, Sandrock.

Ao ouvir a afirmação, Trowa sorriu de leve, orgulhoso por seu amante sempre tão gentil ter conseguido despertar um dos mais valentes dentre todos os guerreiros. Depois tentou ignorar a dor que lhe destroçava o peito, e gesticulou, ajudando Heavyarms a se desvencilhar de Vayeate e Mercurius.

O MD cinza ficou em pé, e avançou sem pressa, cheio de confiança, até parar em frente a Sandrock.

Os belíssimos Móbile Dragon se avaliaram em silêncio por um instante, com os olhos brilhando ansiosos pela chance de lutar lado a lado.

A um comando de Quatre e Trowa, colocaram-se em posição de ataque, apenas observando quando Vayeate e Mercurius também se ergueram.

Enquanto os quatro inimigos se avaliavam, o tempo pareceu parar. Trowa e Quatre respiravam de leve, com os corpos tomados de angustiada expectativa.

Deixando de perder tempo, ambas as fêmeas avançaram, dispostas a vencer aquela contenda de qualquer maneira. Vayeate atacou Heavyarms com toda a sua fúria, enquanto Mercurius saltava, tentando cair sobre Sandrock.

Os pilotos Gundam moveram-se ao mesmo tempo, com gestos similares, parecendo ter treinado exaustivamente para tal dia, tamanha foi a sincronia de seus movimentos. Heavyarms cruzou os braços a frente do peito e aparou o golpe de Vayeate. Aproveitou que o MD prateado ficara com a guarda baixa e cravou as presas em seu pescoço vulnerável.

Para fechar todas as chances de fuga, Heavyarms abraçou o corpo de Vayeate com força, mostrando que não soltaria enquanto não a vencesse. A fêmea ergueu a cabeça e tentou urrar, mas nem isso conseguiu.

Enquanto isso Quatre moveu as mãos com agilidade, fazendo Sandrock desviar do salto de Mercurius. O Gundam da terra era muito mais rápido que seu oponente. Usou as quatro garras para agredir a face do dragão lilás, e conseguiu acertar-lhe os olhos, cegando-os impiedosamente.

A fêmea levou as mãos ao rosto, tampando os olhos de maneira desesperada. Gritou de modo insano, e não pôde se defender quando Sandrock continuou atacando-a impiedosamente, mirando as garras contra o tórax de escamas lilases. Estava se vingando do golpe dado contra seu amante.

Finalmente Vayeate sucumbiu. Heavyarms abriu os braços e a mandíbula, permitindo que a fêmea tombasse pra frente, sangrando e gravemente ferida. O MD prateado estremeceu, esticado no chão e brilhou, desaparecendo. Com certeza voltara para dentro de seu cockpit.

Sandrock, por sua vez, deu-se por satisfeito ao terminar uma seqüência sangrenta de retalhação contra o corpo da fêmea lilás. Afastou um passo, baixando as quatro garras, deixando que o sangue da rival pingasse no chão, junto com pedaços de carne e escamas.

Mercurius soltou um débil lamento, e tombou para trás, brilhando e desaparecendo antes mesmo de tocar o solo. Buscara a proteção e segurança de seu cockpit.

Os Gundam vitoriosos se entreolharam mais um vez, com os grandes olhos brilhando, depois voltaram-se para seus pilotos. Heavyarms piscou devagar, apreciando e dedicando aquela batalha a Trowa.

Sandrock balançou a cabeça, reverenciando muito de leve, ao seu valoroso piloto.

Tanto Trowa quanto Quatre entenderam o que lhes era oferecido. Os Gundam lhes davam sua fidelidade, e deixavam suas valentias a disposição para serem usadas quando se fizesse necessário.

O loirinho pegou o cockpit marrom e apontou na direção de Sandrock.

- Obrigado, meu novo amigo.

O MD brilhou e desapareceu.

Trowa o imitou, fazendo Heavyarms retornar ao seu lugar de direito.

- Oh...

Passada toda a adrenalina da luta, o garoto de franja cambaleou, fraquejando frente o ferimento em seu corpo. Imediatamente Quatre se adiantou, e amparou o amante.

- Você está bem, Trowa?!

- Sim. Vou ficar bem. Temos que achar as mulheres que pilotavam Vayeate e Mercurius. Elas não devem estar nada bem depois dessa.

- Oh... com certeza estão por aqui.

- Hn.

- Espero que a luta de Chang e Heero seja mais fácil do que a nossa.

Trowa balançou a cabeça, e devagar, os amantes caminharam com a intenção de localizar Lady Une e Noin. Apesar de serem inimigos, não podiam negar socorro as inimigas vencidas.

oOo

Em poucas passadas Heero alcançou Duo, e tomou o piloto doente em seus braços.

Tantas perguntas passaram por sua mente confusa... queria saber como ele escapara das garras de Relena. Porque estava tão mal, com aparência febril... o que acontecera depois que caíram da cachoeira.

- Oh, Duo!

Heero chegou a esquecer da presença de Tallgeese e até mesmo de Wufei, que jazia inconsciente no lado oposto. Finalmente se encontrava novamente com o garoto que amava. Sim, amava aquele rapaz de longas tranças e magníficos olhos violeta.

Sentindo o príncipe tão próximo a si, Duo suspirou e abriu os olhos. Enfiou a mão dentro da capa negra, e tirou alguma coisa de lá.

- Seu... - sussurrou erguendo a mão.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. Duo estava lhe devolvendo o cockpit branco, que fora roubado por algum espião de Relena.

- Duo... você me trouxe... obrigado.

O outro apenas sacudiu a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Com imensa delicadeza Heero o colocou outra vez sobre a grama macia. Depois fitou Tallgeese, que permanecia apenas parado, esperando talvez, a chegada de um novo oponente.

Confiante, Heero ficou em pé. Apertou a medalha branca entre os dedos, com tanta força que os fez ficarem brancos. Esticou o braço e apontou o cockpit em direção a Tallgeese, a fêmea dourada.

- Hora de terminar com isso. GUNDAM...!

A voz do príncipe ecoou pelo campo, e pareceu atravessar a densa floresta que crescia em volta deles. Por um milésimo de segundo, a ar permaneceu sem movimento, perfeitamente estagnado. No instante seguinte um vento avassalador correu a planície de norte a sul. A força do vento era tal, que arrancou folhas das árvores e ergueu uma nuvem de poeira que girou em um rodamoinho.

Do meio do rodamoinho surgiu o último dos cinco Gundam. Era o mais alto de todos, com mais de 18 metros. Possuía escamas tão brancas quanto a neve imaculada. Os olhos eram grandes e azuis. No centro exato de sua testa havia um único e pontiagudo chifre. Entretanto o mais impressionante era o magnífico par de asas brancas que brotava em suas costas.

O Gundam do ar era um raríssimo dragão alado.

Heero deixou-se envolver pelo fascínio de ter, enfim, despertado seu precioso companheiro de batalhas. Ficaria honrado em lutar junto com tão belo Móbile Dragon.

O príncipe podia ouvir uma espécie de voz aveludada falando diretamente a seu coração, propondo um pacto de amizade, confiança e companheirismo mútuos. Nem precisou pensar naquela proposta. Heero apertou o cockpit nas mãos e respirou fundo.

- Seja bem vindo, Gundam Wing!

A presença do guardião do ar era tão marcante, que incomodou Tallgeese. A fêmea urrou enfurecida e arrastou os pés no chão, numa demonstração animal de território. Seria uma luta impressionante.

Ambos os MD avançaram, obedecendo aos comandos simultâneos de seus pilotos. Começaram a trocar golpes sondando-se mutuamente, sabendo que realmente estavam frente a frente com um poderoso oponente.

Durante alguns segundos se enfrentaram de igual para igual, mas então a experiência que Tallgeese adquirira nas inúmeras batalhas começou a lhe dar vantagem no combate. Por causa de um descuido de Gundam Wing, a fêmea conseguiu agarrar uma das asas brancas, e puxá-la com força, tentando arrancá-la.

Heero tonteou, tomado pela súbita dor, partilhando a agonia com seu Móbile Dragon.

A fêmea não perdeu tempo, aproximou-se do dragão caído, e tomou-lhe a cabeça entre as mãos, começando a apertar com visível intenção de esmagar o crânio de escamas brancas.

Gundam Wing urrou, e tentou se libertar, mas foi inútil. Tallgeese tinha garras invencíveis.

Heero levou as mãos a cabeça, achando que enlouqueceria com a pressão que seu crânio sofria. Se continuasse assim, teria uma morte horripilante nas mãos de seu adversário insano...

oOo

Duo abriu os olhos, estranhando a ausência de abalos. Teria a luta acabado, ou teria sido apenas uma alucinação? Os olhos violetas vasculharam o local. Acabaram visualizando a cena grotesca: Tallgeese tentava destruir a cabeça do dragão branco. Uma parte do focinho da fêmea estava dilacerado e sangrava.

Mas o que despertou Duo foi o fato de que, Heero permanecia próximo a ele, parecendo compartilhar a mesma dor enlouquecedora que seu MD.

- ... não...!

Imediatamente lembrou-se de quando enfrentara Mercurius e terminara com as costas gravemente feridas. Então Heero também partilhava de um forte elo com seu Móbile Dragon.

E Duo não podia admitir que o príncipe sentisse um tipo tão nefasto de dor. A vontade de seu coração ultrapassou a febre que queimava seu corpo. Com esforço sobre humano, o garoto de tranças se pôs em pé, já com o cockpit azul em suas mãos.

Decidido, mirou-o em direção a Tallgeese.

- Desculpa... Deathscythe...

O medalhão brilhou, ao mesmo tempo em que o céu escurecia. Um relâmpago cortou os céus, e do meio da luz surgiu Deathscythe, o fabuloso dragão azulado. Ele ergueu o longo pescoço e urrou, chamando a atenção de Tallgeese, e requisitando aquela batalha parta si.

Tallgeese largou sua presa, desviando sua atenção para o Gundam lendário da água.

Heero apertou os olhos com força, aliviado por ver que estava livre das garras do MD. Olhou para cima, tentando descobrir o que interferira na luta. Foi então que empalideceu mortalmente, ao ver que um cambaleante dragão de escamas azuis estava desafiando Tallgeese.

Preocupado, olhou onde julgava que Duo estava deitado, quase inconsciente. Porém o garoto de tranças se mantinha em pé a custo e segurava fortemente o cockpit nas mãos.

- Desculpa...

Moveu as mãos ordenando que seu MD atacasse o inimigo.

oOo

Zechs suspirou entediado.

Então aqueles eram os famosos Gundam? As criaturas de poderes lendários? He, bela balela. Ele conseguira derrotar dois com certa facilidade, e agora surgia um terceiro, mas que parecia vencido antes mesmo da luta começar...

- Que piada...

O irmão de Relena nem chegara a descer de seu alazão, contentando-se em pilotar o dragão dourado com alguns movimentos de cima do animal.

Sorrindo, Zechs levou a mão a face, deslizando os dedos pela pele macia.

Tallgeese sofrera um ferimento feio no focinho, e tivera um pedaço da carne arrancada. Se ela não tivesse usando aquela coleira de metal no pescoço, com certeza o belo rosto de Zechs também estaria destruído.

Aquela placa de metal era chamada por todos em Sank de "Zero System". Tratava-se de um protótipo criado por Relena e servia para 'suavizar' os efeitos divididos entre o MD e seu piloto.

Tal coleira era implantada diretamente na medula espinhal de um dragão, e agia como inibidor, diminuindo as conseqüências maléficas de entrar numa batalha depois de se ter aceitado o pacto com seu Móbile Dragon.

Trocando por miúdos: Zechs já não partilhava a mesma dor de Tallgeese. Não dividiam mais o mesmo coração, nem a mesma alma.

Qualquer ferimento que atingisse a fêmea dourada, não atingiria Zechs Merquise.

Esse era o poder avassalador do Zero System.

- Muito bem, pilotos Gundam... é hora de acabar com isso... Tallgeese, que tal nos mostrar aquele truquezinho tão adorável...?

oOo

Duo esperou que a fêmea dragão avançasse, mas surpreendentemente, ela deu dois grandes passou para trás, e jogou-se com as quatro patas no chão. Começou a mover o pescoço e o estômago, como se estivesse afligida por ânsias incontroláveis.

Heero estreitou os olhos, aquilo parecia familiar... onde ouvira falar sobre tal movimento?

- Maldição!

Lembrou-se: Tallgeese era famosa pela incrível característica de cuspir fogo, durante uma batalha.

- Duo! Tire seu Gundam daí!!

Sem qualquer outro aviso prévio, o MD dourado abriu muito a boca, e cuspiu fogo na direção de Deathscythe. Entretanto o mesmo estava tão debilitado, que não teve forças para se desviar.

- Sinto... muito...

Duo fechou os olhos, já esperando ter seu corpo envolto em chamas, mas isso não aconteceu. Resolveu abrir os olhos e se certificar do que havia ocorrido. Seu coração falhou uma batida, tal foi o choque que o acometeu.

Sob ordens desesperadas de Heero, Gundam Wing batera asas e planara, entrando na frente do dragão azul, e recebendo o impacto do fogo em cheio nas costas.

- HEERO!!

O príncipe sentiu o corpo se envolver em chamas flamejantes e invisíveis, mas nem por isso menos arrasadoras. Quando Tallgeese terminou de vomitar as chamas vermelhas, Gundam Wing olhou bem para Deathscythe, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que seu companheiro estava bem. Dando-se por satisfeito, o imenso dragão branco começou a desabar lentamente, com suas belas asas brancas completamente chamuscadas e lamentavelmente destruídas.

- Du...o...

Heero também desabou, sua camisa estava em retalhos, e as costas apresentavam uma terrível queimadura.

Com os olhos lacrimejando, Duo olhou fixamente para o dragão dourado.

- Por minha... culpa... DEATHSCYTHE!!

O dragão azul agitou a cabeça, compartilhando da tristeza que dominava o coração de seu piloto. Era hora de cumprir o pacto, pois aquele garoto estava lhe dando o poder que necessitava para isso.

Deathscythe urrou e arqueou as costas, dobrando o imenso pescoço, quase a ponto de tocar o solo com o focinho. Então seu corpo começou a brilhar e brilhar cada vez mais... para surpresa indescritível de todos os que assistiam a fascinante batalha, as escamas foram mudando de cor, escurecendo e tingindo-se de negro, até que o Gundam mudou de um tom azulado para o mais negro ébano.

Mas a transformação estava longe de acabar. A carne das costas de Deathscythe rasgou, causando uma dor tão lacerante, que Duo caiu com um joelho no chão, sentindo um suor frio escorrer por seu pescoço. Finalmente um belíssimo par de asas negras surgiu nas costas do MD, ainda envoltas em sangue, e por isso mesmo mais intimidadoras.

Duo observou seu novo Gundam. Ele havia nascido da dor em seu coração, e por causa do rancor se tornara negro, mas por causa do amor que sentia por Heero, ele tinha toda a liberdade que as asas poderiam oferecer. (**7**)

Sorrindo de leve, o garoto de tranças levou a mão ao peito e apertou o cockpit negro entre os dedos.

- É um... prazer... conhecê-lo... Deathscythe Hell!

O elemental da água virou a cabeça e fitou seu piloto com os olhos escuros e brilhantes.

- Gundam negro... dado... a Shinigami, deus... da morte! UUAAAHHHHH!!

Ignorando a dor que minava seu corpo, e a febre que lhe enfraquecia, Duo pôs-se em pé, disposto a dar a vida naquela batalha, pilotando Deathscythe Hell até o derradeiro momento.

Heero entreabriu os olhos ao ouvir a apresentação, e Duo se auto-intitulando como Shinigami. Novo ânimo atingiu seu coração, e o príncipe também se pôs em pé. Fez seu coração se concentrar em Gundam Wing, animando-o a continuar com a contenda, batalhando bravamente lado a lado com Deathscythe Hell, e se necessário, morrendo juntos, como verdadeiros soldados, companheiros e amigos...

Olhos violeta se prenderam nos azuis cobalto. Acenaram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo, preparando-se para atacar Tallgeese juntos.

Vendo aquela cena, a fêmea colocou-se em pé e recuou um passo. Os grandes olhos brilhavam intensamente, mais até que o normal... era quase como se... o dragão estivesse chorando!

- Heero... aquele... MD... está...

- Não pode ser!

Completamente alheia aos inimigos, Tallgeese começou a atacar as árvores com os pés e as garras, destruindo tudo com ódio e aparente frustração. Heero e Duo não entenderam nada.

A fêmea agitou a cabeça e ergueu o focinho ferido, urrando longa e dolorosamente. Parecia sofrer tanto...

- Céus! - murmurou Heero, incrédulo.

A verdade é que o coração da fêmea se partia de dor e revolta. Ver a dedicação daqueles pilotos Gundam e seus MD a fizera enxergar a verdade: os quatro estavam ligados por um pacto profundo e sincero de ajuda mútua, que lhes dava forças para se colocar em pé, mesmo estando a beira da morte.

Era a dedicação de piloto para MD que os fazia sempre se levantar. E somente um profundo amor poderia ter feito Deathscythe se metamorfosear em Deathscythe Hell daquela maneira...

E Zechs a privara de tal coisa. Nunca mais havia partilhado o coração do piloto, nunca mais sentira nenhum pensamento de preocupação ou dedicação vindos da parte dele. E a humilhação pior fora aquela coleira... a maldição de Zero System.

No fundo Zechs quebrara o pacto, os sentimentos não eram mais mútuos...

Ainda urrando, Tallgeese levou as mãos ao pescoço e arrancou a coleira com um único golpe. Acabou se machucando, mas não se importou. Nada mais importava... sentia-se abandonada por Zechs, o piloto a quem confiara o coração num pacto mais profundo do que todos os outros.

Isso ficara evidente ao ver que os Gundam estavam dispostos a morrer por seus pilotos, e os pilotos também morreriam por seus Móbile Dragon.

Tallgeese parou de urrar. Lançou um derradeiro olhar para os antigos inimigos, e virando as costas para eles, deixou o campo de batalha.

Abandonou a luta e... abandonou Zechs Merquise.

Sem compreender o que acontecera, Duo apenas agradeceu silenciosamente tal atitude. Não tendo mais a preocupação com a segurança de Heero, ou Deathscythe Hell, deixou-se vencer pelas dores e mal estar, desabando pesadamente para trás.

O MD da água brilhou, e desapareceu, retornando para a segurança de seu novo cockpit negro. Gundam Wing também brilhou, e depois de fitar Heero com certo orgulho nos olhos, desapareceu indo se refugiar na medalha branca.

- DUO!

Ignorando a dor nas costas queimadas, o príncipe correu e caiu de joelhos ao lado do garoto de tranças. Com cuidado tomou-o nos braços e o envolveu, tentando transmitir toda a segurança e proteção de que era capaz.

Fez um esforço supremo ao ver o quão debilitado seu companheiro estava...

- Duo...!

Como resposta obteve, tão somente, um suave lamento...

oOo

- Relena está acabada, meus amigos - apesar de tudo, Quatre não escondia sua tristeza - Com as derrotas de Vayeate e Mercurius, e a deserção de Tallgeese, a princesa perdeu seu principal apoio.

- O pior foi o que aconteceu depois... - Treize completou - Todos os MD de Sank abandonaram seus pilotos, guiados pela decisão de Tallgeese. Foi um acontecimento histórico. Com isso o reino perdeu todo seu principal exercito, ficando apenas com o batalhão de infantaria leve...

Os principais envolvidos naquela guerra haviam se reunido no palácio real do RC 01, e aproveitavam a hospitalidade de Heero e seu pai, enquanto conversavam e trocavam suas opiniões sobre o final surpreendente daquela guerra.

Estavam no salão de estratégias: Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Treize e Wufei. Sentavam-se em volta de uma grande mesa, enquanto degustavam um lanche rápido, cortesia do rei.

- Meu pai - Quatre disse - se reuniu com os outros governantes, e através de sanções e boicotes, obrigou Relena a assinar um tratado de paz, renunciando a futuros conflitos. Ela não teve escolha.

- E o pior não é isso - Treize mostrou que sabia de muitas coisas ainda não divulgadas - O reino de Sank está enfrentando uma terrível epidemia de febre. O povo está sofrendo, e exigem providências por parte da família real.

- Pessoas inocentes é que pagam o preço por causa do descaso de Relena. Isso é muito cruel.

- Mas os principais culpados serão julgados em breve.

Todos olharam para Heero, que se pronunciara em tom de voz frio e indiferente. Algo incomodava o príncipe herdeiro, mas ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar o que poderia ser.

- Tem razão, Heero. - novamente foi Quatre quem falou - Mas as conseqüências são tão terríveis! Lady Une teve sua garganta gravemente ferida, e nunca mais poderá falar... enquanto a comandante Noin ficou cega... ambas esperam por seu julgamento...

- Não se esqueça de Zechs...

- Tem razão, Treize. O golpe ao ser abandonado por Tallgeese, seu próprio MD, foi tão grande, que destruiu a alma guerreira de Zechs. Acho que nunca mais poderá pilotar outra vez. Apesar de tudo ele era um soldado brilhante.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio. Era um alívio que pudessem finalmente prosseguir com suas vidas, porém não negavam que as perdas foram significativas. E não apenas de civis, mas de valentes guerreiros.

- Fico com pena de Noin...

- Porque, Quatre? - Treize não escondeu sua surpresa.

- Bem... Lady Une era cruel por natureza, então não tem perdão. Mas a comandante Noin... fazia tudo aquilo por que amava Zechs, e queria apenas agradá-lo.

- Isso não justifica.

- Heero tem razão, Quatre. - a voz de Trowa soou séria demais - O amor não é desculpa para se tirar a vida de ninguém. Por mais forte que ele seja.

- Eu sei mas... as vezes o sentimento é tão forte que transtorna as pessoas, e as faz agir cegamente. Major Sally costumava chamar de amor carmesim, pois era forte e envolvente e...

- Besteira! - Chang interrompeu, falando pela primeira vez desde que a conversa tivera inicio. Ele tinha a cabeça enfaixada do lado direito, e um curativo no canto dos lábios, mas se recuperava rápido dos ferimentos sofridos em batalha.

- Tem certeza, Wufei? Acredita MESMO que o amor é besteira?

Treize perguntou num tom de voz divertido, muito diferente do tom que usava normalmente.

Heero, Trowa e Quatre quase caíram pra trás ao perceber que o garoto de olhos negros corava! Muito de leve, mas corava! Aparentando indignação, Wufei levantou-se e saiu da sala sem retrucar.

- Ele é um bom rapaz. Teve seu ego duramente ferido quando perdeu para Tallgeese, e botou na cabeça que tem que treinar até superar seus próprios limites.

- É uma forte característica dos nascidos no RC 05... está no sangue de todos eles. Mesmo as mulheres são bravas guerreiras. Vejam o exemplo de Sally Po.

- Sim... enfim, começarei uma campanha por todos os reinos, vou tentar convencer aos governantes a treinarem seus MD para outros fins, que não a guerra. Esperarei apenas que Chang fique mais forte, para levá-lo comigo. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho assuntos a resolver no RC 05, e preciso partir o quanto antes.

Os pilotos se despediram do coronel, desejando que tivesse boa sorte em seus novos ideais. Seria difícil, mas talvez a sabedoria de Treize convencesse os outros de que os dragões não serviam apenas para guerrear.

Com a saída do mais velho, Quatre fixou os grandes olhos verdes em Heero.

- Como Duo está?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, a expressão do príncipe relaxou. Duo estava bem, se recuperava rapidamente dos ferimentos sofridos. Felizmente a febre fora causada pela infecção em suas costas. Ele não pegara a terrível e mortal praga de Sank. Assim que começaram a tratar dos machucados, a febre baixara consideravelmente, afastando o perigo imediato.

Graças a constituição jovem e saudável de Duo, logo o garoto de tranças estaria em pé, pronto para outra... ou pronto para partir...

- Ele está bem...

- Eu gostaria de me despedir dele. Precisamos partir, pois há muito a se fazer em meu Reino. Felizmente o RC 03, onde Trowa mora não sofreu graves destruições.

- Hn.

- Acho que Duo já deve ter acordado. Poderá se despedir com certeza.

A voz de Heero soou um tanto desanimada. Com certeza o príncipe não queria falar de despedidas...

oOo

- Vai embora sem dizer adeus?

Pego em flagrante, Duo arrepiou-se e sorriu sem graça. Estava totalmente curado, prontinho pra outra... e naquele exato momento afastava-se, esgueirando pelo castelo, tentando dar o fora sem que Heero o visse. Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Afinal o príncipe vigiava os passos do outro com atenção quase predatória...

- Nhé! Me pegou! É que... não sou bom em despedidas... e... você sabe...

- Não, não sei.

Desconfortável, Duo levou a mão ao cockpit negro que estava preso na corrente em seu pescoço, e apertou, como se tentasse tirar coragem da presença de seu Gundam. Estaria Heero brincando com ele, ou o príncipe realmente não sabia que o garoto de tranças dirigia os mais fortes sentimentos a ele?

- Esquece... bom, é melhor eu cair na estrada. Quero sair por esse mundo e aprender tudo que eu puder sobre os Gundam... eles são criaturas fabulosas.

O garoto tentou passar um entusiasmo que realmente não sentia. Quer dizer, até sentia, mas era ofuscado pela tristeza de dizer adeus a pessoa que aceitara ser importante para si, e o alvo de seu amor.

Heero captou a tristeza daqueles belos e grandes olhos violeta. Agindo num impulso, o príncipe avançou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do garoto mais baixo.

- Porque não fica aqui, no castelo, comigo?

As íris ametista faiscaram, mas a alegria cedeu no instante seguinte.

- Não posso... acho que eu não seria feliz aqui, neste local... é tão fechado, e frio... eu tenho que ter a minha liberdade, desculpe... Heero... fui criado livre, e acho que não sobreviveria preso entre as paredes de um castelo...

- Entendo...

Então novamente Duo se animou. Pegou as mãos de Heero entre as suas e apertou.

- Porque você não vem comigo? Seria incrível!

Mas Heero balançou a cabeça suavemente, dizendo que não. Ele era o príncipe herdeiro, seu pai estava muito velho, então logo ele teria que assumir o trono, e governar o povo do RC 01.

- Não posso abandonar minhas responsabilidades.

- Puxa... esqueci que você é o príncipe...

Um silêncio recheado de tristeza caiu entre ambos. A verdade é que ambos se amavam, e estavam profundamente ligados, mas nenhum dos dois queria abrir mão das vidas que levavam antes de se conhecerem. Gostavam de seus estilos, e pelo visto não cederiam naquela questão.

- Então é isso... - Duo soltou as mãos de Heero - Muito obrigado por tudo, Heero... e... espero que a gente se veja por aí...

Deu as costas apressadamente, temendo que o príncipe visse as grossas lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Era realmente difícil dizer adeus a pessoa amada. Enfim, devia seguir o seu destino, e apenas agradecer. Aquele amor marcaria sua alma para sempre, e Duo nunca o esqueceria.

Heero assistiu a quase fuga de Duo sem se pronunciar. Então era assim? Aquele era o fim do amor de ambos? Decididamente a partida de Duo estava lhe cortando o coração...

oOo

O local era a taverna de um vilarejo afastado no RC 01. Duas pessoas se encontravam quase as escondidas, apenas para trocar impressões sobre tudo aquilo. Eram Dorothy Catalonia e o Doutor J.

- Dois longos meses, hein, Doutor... Realmente o tempo passa rápido.

- Hn. Não tenho tempo a perder. Preciso voltar ao palácio o quanto antes.

- Sei. Enfim, eu queria apenas dizer que o senhor foi ousado. O plano de construir o Zero System foi seu, não é? Junto com os outros sacerdotes. Vocês apenas usaram minha priminha como bode expiatório...

- Tínhamos que testar a eficiência de Zero System. Nenhum Móbile Dragon da atualidade era páreo para Tallgeese... por isso tivemos a idéia de inflamar essa guerra, despertando a cobiça de Relena. Sabíamos que com a fêmea dourada em suas mãos, ela seria invencível, e os rebeldes precisariam recorrer aos Gundam.

- Então aproveitou aquela noite, em que Relena atacou o RC 01 sob um falso pretexto de caçar rebeldes... de toda a confusão causada, o senhor roubou o cockpit de Gundam Wing, e o enviou para Relena. Não havia espião algum.

- Quem o roubou foi minha ajudante Hilde. Ela é dissimulada e perfeita para o trabalho. Quando recebeu o cockpit do ar, Relena decidiu ter todos os outros, e tirá-los das mãos dos rebeldes.

- O senhor arriscou alto.

- Eu tinha dois objetivos: ao entregar o cockpit a Relena eu pretendia apressar o despertar dos Gundam, pois os rebeldes veriam que a urgência era grande. E... eu queria afastar Heero das batalhas.

- Mas não adiantou. Quando seu protegido fugiu, as coisas ganharam outro rumo.

- Foi então que entrei em contato com você, Dorothy, que foi minha pupila há alguns anos atrás. Eu conhecia o seu fascínio pela guerra e fiz um acordo com você. Em troca do cockpit branco, você teria a maior de todas as batalhas.

- Mas não deu certo! Por causa disso a guerra acabou antes do esperado! Você me enganou. Não cumpriu o acordo.

- Eu não podia prever que o Zero System tivesse essa terrível falha: ele fere o orgulho dos MD. Nunca ia imaginar que Tallgeese fosse capaz de abandonar seu piloto. Estamos quites, minha cara Dorothy.

- Hum... agora voltarei para Sank. Relena me perdoou, como parte das exigências da rendição. Foi o senhor que a obrigou a isso, não é? Caso contrário àquela orgulhosa nunca me aceitaria de volta.

- Claro. Preciso que fique próxima a Relena. Não sei quando precisarei de seus serviços outra vez. Ainda não desisti do Zero System. Pretendo aperfeiçoar uma maneira que poupe o piloto desses combates tão terríveis. O pacto entre dragão e humano é por demais cruel.

Então o doutor levantou-se e despediu-se de Dorothy.

- Adeus, senhorita Catalonia.

- Adeus, doutor... espero que já tenha se recuperado da perda... é como dizem... ar e água... podem gerar tempestades incontroláveis e destruidoras ou... podem espalhar a garoa que alimenta a vida. Os outros elementos aprovam essa união...

Doutor J parou de andar. Virou o pescoço e fitou a loira por cima do ombro. Sabia exatamente do que ela dizia.

- Nem tudo se pode calcular com uma fórmula cientifica. Se seu soubesse que Heero se apaixonaria daquela maneira... teria reavaliado meus métodos. Enfim... ele é um príncipe, mas possui alma de guerreiro, e um coração de dragão. Heero fez suas escolhas.

- No fim se trata apenas disso. Escolhas. Cuide-se, Doutor J. Não permita que o fascínio de descobrir coisas novas o domine... seria a sua ruína.

- Esse é o seu modo de pensar? Você é jovem e inexperiente. Não fale de coisas que ainda não entende. Adeus.

Dorothy observou enquanto o doutor afastava-se. Bebeu um gole de chá, sorrindo de leve.

- Não adianta. Ele já está perdido. Por mais que evitemos, sempre nos deixamos envolver por um tipo de fascínio. Ele vem camuflado em diversas formas, mas caminha ao nosso lado, sussurrando nossa destruição de maneira sedutora e irresistível. E ainda gostamos disso! Fascínio... a maior de todas as ruínas... seja o fascínio pelo conhecimento, pela guerra ou pelo... amor.

oOo

O dragão negro batia as asas velozmente, rasgando as nuvens branquinhas, e sentindo as escamas se umedecerem de leve. Deathscythe Hell estava realmente feliz em poder voar livremente pelo céu azul...

A um determinado ponto parou de bater as asas negras, e deixou que o corpanzil mergulhasse em queda livre, girando em volta de si mesmo, como um parafuso. Foi caindo, caindo, caindo...

Quando faltavam poucos metros para atingir o solo, abriu as magníficas asas e planou, deslizando pelo ar com suavidade. Olhava constantemente para trás, como se esperasse algo, ou alguém.

Foi então que a sua frente surgiu um outro Móbile Dragon, lhe causando um pequeno susto. Era Gundam Wing, que cortava seu caminho. Agitando-se, Deathscythe Hell bateu as asas e escapou, voltando a ganhar as alturas. O dragão branco rugiu de leve e também bateu as asas, voando atrás do parceiro. Caçando-o numa divertida brincadeira.

Perto dali, em pé sobre a grama verde e macia, Duo e Heero observavam a cena, sentindo-se deliciados.

- Eles parecem felizes! Não acha, Heero?

- Hn.

Duo observou a mão de ambos, entrelaçadas gentilmente.

- Tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender por ter vindo comigo?

Heero analisou a bela face de Duo. Ele era tão bonito, tão gentil e divertido! Cada vez aprendia mais e mais sobre o novo namorado, e a cada descoberta se fascinava mais. Com certeza se completavam perfeitamente e haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Depois se lembrou do castelo, o lugar frio e solitário, onde apesar de estar cercado por inúmeros criados e pajens, Heero estaria sempre longe do amor.

- Absoluta. Papai tem ótimos conselheiros, e será fácil encontrar alguém que o substitua melhor do que eu... o meu lugar é ao seu lado, Duo.

- Heero!

- Eu amo você...

A frase soou exatamente como ela era: despida de adornos, mas verdadeira, e acima de tudo, sincera. Duo sorriu, ficando com as já belas, feições ainda mais lindas! Sua felicidade era tanta, que transcendeu a realidade, e ficou evidente nos olhos ametistas.

- Eu também! Eu também amo você, Heero! Muito mesmo!!

E enquanto os belíssimos Móbile Dragon voavam, rasgando os céus, Heero puxou Duo para seus braços, e abaixando a cabeça capturou-lhe os lábios esculturais para um beijo profundo e explorador, cheio de amor e proteção. Mas de certo modo possessivo ao extremo.

Aquele beijo foi muito mais que uma troca de carícias. Na verdade era uma oferenda e uma homenagem ao mais puro, perfeito e raro de todos os sentimentos.

O amor carmesim.

**Fim**

* * *

(**6**) Essa história de dragão surgindo do 'nada', num lembra um pouco (??) as aventuras do Jaspion? -.-""" Como que era mesmo... er... "O terrível Santangos tem o poder de enfurecer os monstros, e transformá-los em seres incontroláveis..." ò.ó9 ou algo assim...

(**7**) Olha! O.O A bagaça digievoluiu! ¬¬""

Estou usando citações de um filme, acho que "Dragões Invencíveis" ou "Dragões Imortais"... algo assim! XD

**Janeiro/2006**

Sobre os comentários que essa fic recebeu no contest, eu não poderia estar mais feliz. A maioria das pessoas entendeu o meu objetivo, e os artifícios que usei para desenvolver o enredo. Nunca imaginei que os comentários fariam tanto sucesso... XD

Pois eh, mestra Evil... a bagaça digievoluiu! n.nd

Gostei muito de fazer essa fic... quem sabe algum dia eu não digito a continuação... n.n

Sobre o elemento metal, como já disse, pesquisei e tirei isso de um filme, na verdade eu tava guardando pra uma fic de Weiss Kreuz (maldito vicio -.-)... mas qd a Evil me falou do contest, e eu comecei a pensar em algo pra Gundam, a idéia foi se formando em meu cérebro, e quando vi... já tinha uma história pro concurso!

o.o Ah, o final ficou corrido, gomen, mas foi por causa de "Amor, 8º pecado capital"... esse enredo surgiu em minha mente, e pra começar a digitá-lo logo, apressei essa daqui... T.T


End file.
